Dating a Witch
by ShiningStar84
Summary: Sequel to Chat With a Witch. After Ginny and Harry find out their true identities and start to date they also plan black mailing Malfoy, once he too likes this muggle sort of entertainment. R&R It's good!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the sequel to "Chat With a Witch". In case you are too lazy to read the first part(big loss of yours) I will tell you about it, though it will make it a lot harder to understand. In case you do decide to read the first part is being reposted due to having been deleted for unknown reasons and it can be found in this link: 

In the story Ginny and Harry discover internet and start to chat with each other not knowing who the other is. That leads them to face their feelings for the real Harry and Ginny aswell as for Henry and Jenny(their internet names lol). Later they go to Hogwarts and things start to happen. It is a big story, but the chapters are short and I never said you should read it all at once.

In the chat rooms(which are fiction and created from MY mind, but based on how real chats work)you find muggle characters as much as BlondGod, who later on we find out to be no less then Draco Malfoy, using The Internet and his little fling with Americansweetie, and the revelation the Crabbe and Goyle are sort of...gay.

I advice you to read the chats, they're funny, but don't actually determinate the story. If you are a H/R fan you should read it, there's cute Ron/Mione on it, and if you like the fluff you should read the chapter The Ball.but anyway, right now Harry's is going to his sixth year with his first girlfriend.Ginny!

Enjoy and pretty please send feedback! Opinions arealways welcomed.

"He's here!" Ginny yelled as she saw Harry landing in front of the Burrow.

She opened the door and ran to him as he opened his arms to receive a hug; but suddenly stopped, blushing, ashamed of her excitement and making Harry frown a little.

"Something wrong, Gin?" He asked dropping his arms.

"No." She said starting to run again and hugging him tightly. After all he was her boyfriend, and she didn't dream of him all those years so when it became true she would blush and run off.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny and answered.

"I missed you a lot. I was tired of those chats."

"I missed you too, but let's get in, Ron and Hermione are waiting for you." She said.

"Oh.so she's here?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah. She tries to be nice, but as you can imagine I've been a little lonely..one more good reason that you arrived!"

Harry smiled down at Ginny. He still smiled down at her, for he grew too, but he noticed she was taller. Following her brothers' steps. She wasn't skinny anymore either, but that was a good thing, she had turned into a even more beautiful young lady.

"You look so great Gin, grew up so much.." He stared hypnotized. "But ah...back to the matter. I want to talk to your parents, make things right.." He said, both blushing.

Harry knew Mr. And Mrs. Weasley probably knew about it all, but he knew them well, and though very responsible and good parents they both had young minds, and wouldn't know how to react to Harry..neither would Harry; but if he made the thing old style it wouldn't turn out so awkward.

"Ah.ok, let's go in then." Ginny answered, her face deep red. Harry took her hand and walked inside the house carrying his quite heavy trunk with the other.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said with her eyes shining tenderly looking at their intertwined hands.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Weasley! It's so nice to be back here. Thanks for welcoming me once more. I...ah...I was wondering if Mr. Weasley is around. I'd like to talk to both of you." He said blushing and getting a motherly-in-law smile from Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, he is. I will call him. By the way, did you like the sweater I made you for your birthday? Did you receive it all right?" (A/N: This time I got it right!)

"Yes, I did. Thank you. Well, the Dursley's didn't allow me to send or receive letters the whole summer, but that day they just had to, there were a bunch of owls hooting around."

"Oh..well, I'll go get Arthur, be right back." Molly said climbing up the stairs when Ron showed up holding Hermione's hand.

"Harry!" Both friends hugged the boy.

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Broom and cloak." Harry said simply while holding Ginny's hand.

"It's illegal to use magic outside school!" Ron said.

"Well, quidditch players are allowed to use brooms to train, everybody else is too, as long as out of muggle sight, and the cloak is a gift I can use, and not exactly magic...no one saw, so if you don't tell, no one will know." He grinned.

"The things we do to get near a red haired girl." Ron said smirking just as Arthur and Mollycame in the room.

"Oh Harry! Nice to see you again, son. Molly said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, but in private." He said said eyeing Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, all right, let's go to the kitchen, then." Arthur said. Hermione and Ron frowned seeing Ginny blush. To Mr. Weasley it all seemed too natural.

And as the door of the kitchen closed, the three teens immediately ran to get a good place to listen to the conversation.

"So Harry, what do you wish to talk about?" Arthur asked.

"Well.I guess you've learned some things about this year's Ball.well I wanted to say that I.like your daughter so much...adore her...and I know I was foolish not to notice her before, but.boys are indeed more childish." He stuttered and looked up to see Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's sympathetic smile and then started to fidget again.

"Well, I really like her now, and I know she likes me, and I want to be with her, as my girlfriend. But I wanted to do this right, so I had to ask."

Ginny expected that and was as red as a Weasley can be. Ron and Hermione were with their jaws hanging open bemused either by Harry's courage and responsibility or how cute that was(in Hermione's case).

Mr. Weasley's smile broadened.

"Harry we always knew Ginny liked you and we always knew why, because you're a great person, and it pleases us greatly to know you return her feelings. You've always been welcome in this family, but now you officially belong to it." Mr. Weasley said and Harry's eyes shone.

He always felt at home there, but when he had someone actually confirming it, it felt even better.

"Thank you, sir." He said standing up and Molly and Arthur caught him in a hug.

"It's Molly and Arthur sweetie, it's always been." Molly said.

When they broke the hug and Harry headed to the door, Mr. Weasley coughed to get his attention.

"I'm very proud of your responsible attitude towards Ginny, what she feels for you and for what you both have. It's a...you're the.most... ok, bestboyfriend we could wish for our little girl." He said letting hidden father jealousy show.

Harry smiled, nodded and left the room to stare ateightastonished faces. You see Charlie and Bill were at the Burrow, and the conversation caught the red heads' attention. Hermione wanted to congratulate them, just as Ron, but not without some teasing first. Fred and George wanted to tease them, but caught themselves stuck with jealousy. They themselves never thought they'd care so much...but no one was to know that, ever.And Ginny of course, stood there proudly, with her red flushed face, eyes beaming.

Charlie and Bill were just staring shocked at the fact their baby sister was dating and they weren't. Percy was ready to knock Harry down.

Ginny on the other hand just wanted to kiss Harry, and that's exactly what she did, surprising Harry, but making him smile. When he held her face in his hands to return the kiss, Percy strode over and pulled them apart, shooting Harry with his eyes.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?!"

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks but held their laughter.

"Percy, they're dating. You for some miracle already did this, you know how it is." Ron said.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Percy said loudly ignoring Ron.

"Percy I would never do that...I lik." But Ginny interrupted.

"Percy it is all right, you remember I liked him first?" She said placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "He'd never hurt me, even if he didn't return my feelings, right?"

"Yeah Percy, I couldn't "

"The fact that it took you so long to like her just proves my point! Sodo notdare!" Percy said again.

"Yeah Harry, don't you dare!" Fred and George said in a scary sort of mock, stepping behind Percy, and as they were taller, they looked exactly like Crabbe and Goyle with Malfoy.

"You all stop it!" Ginny yelled. "That's enough! Mum and dad agreed, and most important I agreed, so busy yourselves with your own lives. Which by the way seem quite pathetic!"

She really had it. She listened her brothers mocking her all summer long , now Harry was there and she wouldn't take that anymore. She grabbed Harry's hand and started to climb up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Percy yelled.

"My room!"

"NOT WITH HIM ALONE!"

"Yes!" She shut the door.

"Please lock the door Harry. It has a sort of anti-alohamora spell on it."

"But Ginny, they will be furious!"

"That's the point." She said sitting on her bed and sighing.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked.

"Leave them to me."

Harry locked the door and sat down on the bed in front of Ginny, silent for a while.

"Soas we have nothing to do...we should a....plan our Malfoy thing...that will be so funny." He said trying to calm her down and succeeding.

"Yeah." She said smiling as they started to plan. When things were normal again it would be hilarious when they told Ron about Crabbe and Goyle.

After about an hour they left the room and went back down. Save Mrs. Weasley that was making dinner and Arthur who just wasn't there, they were all sitting on the "living room", looking down in dead silence, except Ron and Hermione who were holding hands and whispering to each other.

When Harry and Ginny showed up all head turned to them, Percy with a guilty look stood up.

"A..Gin, I'm sorry...I"

"You don't have to apologize to me." She said smiling a little at her guilty brother.

"Right, Harry, I'm sorry..really...it was a little bit of a ..overprotective brother jealousy." Percy said looking down.

"It's all right Percy. Really." Harry said stretching out his hand, which Percy took and they pulled into a hug while Ginny smiled.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The twins yelled at Percy and Harry, making both blush.

"Well, now that I's all right, why don't we go outside? Mum is serving dinner there and we can celebrate Harry's arrival and him and Ginny dating." Charlie said trying to maintain the peace made.

They all went outside.

"Harry wait." Ginny whispered so only Harry could hear it, holding his arm.

"What is it Ginny?" He asked with a smile.

"Well.I wanted to ask you about something you said in our last chat." (A/N: You should really read that, but he said I love you.so cute..) She said blushing.

"Wha." He started, but right then Bill yelled calling them.

"Come on Ginny, let's go, they're calling us." Harry said pulling her by the arm she held.

"But Harry! What about." He interrupted her.

"Ginny, let's leave it for later, I can't even talk about chats right now, specially when I don't need them 'cause you're right here with me." He said hugging Ginny, who did not protest and followed him.

"Plus, I will have to make an exception to tell Ron and Herm about our plan." Harry said winking, referring to what they had been talking about in Ginny's room, while they sat side by side on the large rectangular table settle on the garden, where all the Weasley's and Hermipne were already sitting and eating.

TBC!


	2. The Plan

~~ The Plan ~~ The Practice ~~  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry for my negligence but my mom traveled and I was at my aunts so I couldn't upload. I'm sorry for uploading the last chapter wrong. I'll update the next reall quickly. IN the first part of the fic I used to upload one every day.  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews! Kris! Thanks for what you said, though I don't know what my writing style is, I'm glad you like it! Love you all guys! Please enjoy and review!  
"So Harry, what do you wanted to tell us?"  
  
Ron asked anxiously after Harry dragged them back inside. Percy went back to his room and Charlie and Bill were talking to their parents, after all they hadn't seen each other in quite a while, but Fred and George insisted on hearing what Harry had to say, and he didn't actually think it was a bad idea.  
  
"Well..it's something about Malfoy." He started with an evil grin. After about an our laughter and jaws hanging were all you could hear and see of the conversation, besides the fact that they all started to make up situations were Malfoy would fall in love with Neville and kneel asking for forgiveness but Neville would by then be dating a gorgeous girl.  
  
"No, no, he'll ask Crabbe and Goyle to give him love advices!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but.doesn't he has a thing with that Americansweetie?" Hermione asked.  
  
"And who said that you have to be a girl to be sweet?" Ginny answered making everybody laugh.  
  
"Yeah! You remember when he said "that's my girl" and she said "I'm not your GIRL, don't you?!" Ron asked.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just as you do. I watched, but once I got to get in too! My nick was Chesschampion!" Ron said and Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"I spoke to you! WitchGirl!!! By Merlin I hated you there! And we both said we liked other people but weren't sure!" They both stared a little but then burst into laughter.  
  
"This internet thing is quite eventful.don't you want to show me?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah right! Fred and George would become hackers and send virus to everyone all the time!" Harry said.  
  
"Or worse, chain letters!" Hermione said making them both laugh, but the others in the room just stared thinking about letter's with chains.  
  
"Damn! Just when things get good I won't go to Hogwarts anymore!" George said.  
  
"Ok..George actually wants to be in Hogwarts.and study? I'm scared...where's Snape? It's got to be something with him." Ron said.  
  
"Ok, now back to the matter, how do we blackmail Malfoy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, we could start with him using muggle things and live the Crabbe, Goyle bomb for a better moment." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but he would just deny it. Both things." Ginny said and suddenly Hermione's eyes lit up like if she had found an old book.  
  
"Americansweetie is "in love" with Malfoy...and a..i don't doubt she saved all those.private chat rooms they had..we could talk to her, make a good excuse for her to help us." Hermione said.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!!" Ron hugged her.  
  
"Even though.we still have to start with the fact he uses muggle entertainment..and we need that to spread around.but we need proves." Harry said and the twins smirked.  
  
"If we were there this year we could do it ourselves, but we can't so, what you have to do is make some reeeeeally found of gossip person, probably a girl, to see that the BlondGod is Malfoy and she'll spread the rumor, but if it's more then one it's better." Fred said voicing his brother's thoughts.  
  
Ginny and Hermione just glanced at each other in silent agreement.  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry asked together.  
  
"Do the names Parvati, Lavender and Padma say anything to you?" They all sort of smirked together(creepy).  
  
"But how do we do that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"There's only one way. Show them the internet." Harry said.  
  
"But how?" Ginny went on.  
  
"You'll have to sacrifice yourselves.and ask them over I'm afraid." Harry said smiling at Ginny's desperation.  
  
"We'll.you see, I saw their faces while hmm Harry sort of.blurted out all the sugar in the world during the Ball, and they seemed quite excited about it. Ask them to come and say you'll talk about boys. They'll make an interrogatory, but they'll come in a second." Ron said.  
  
"Plus we got to make them jealous the two book worms have boyfriends and they don't!" Hermione said making Ginny smile.  
  
"Oh wel..ok..but do they have to sleep here?" Ginny asked and they all groaned.  
  
"Unfortunately I think so." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh well, we got to do what we got to do!"  
  
Fred said messing Ginny's hair and leaving the room with George to go make so jokes to play on the guests, after all if they were after a boyfriend it would be the easiest thing they ever did, to trick them.  
Ginny and Hermione got up and went to Ginny's room to write a letter to the three girls. Two letters in fact once two of them lived together, but the contents were the same.  
  
[I] Dear Parvati, Lavender and Padma, Hermione(Granger) and I Ginny Weasley feel it would be very nice to straighten the friendship between the Gryffindor girls(though Padma is not a Gryffindor it will be nice anyway) and thought it would be a good opportunity to do it, once there is much to talk about, such as .boys! And also we have some quite devastating news on Draco Malfoy you might like to hear it and prove it to be truth. We were wondering if you have any interest on learning to use the internet(a muggle way of entertainment) where you can make lot's of friends and meet boys? WE anxiously wait for your replies. If you do accept you can use floo powder(say The Burrow) and you shall be here. You can also sleep over though the house is small. Best wishes from, Ginny and Hermione. [/I]  
  
Hermione tied the two letters to her own owl. She knew she'd be much faster than if she had given Errol and Pig a letter each.  
  
"Hermione don't you think those 'best wishes' were a little too formal?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, don't you think that "kisses from your dear friends' would be a little to pushy?" She asked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
About fifteen minutes later Hermione's owl came back followed by a grey one. Ginny untied the letter the strange owl had and gave both owls water.  
  
"It's from Parvati and Padma."  
  
[I] Dear Ginny and Hermione, We would truly love to go over there to talk, and our parents gave permition for a sleep over. We will be there tomorrow around 14 o'clock. If there's something wrong with that please let us know. If you don't answer we'll take it as it is all right. We owled Lavender about the time we'd get here. Kisses from, Parvati and Padma.[/I]  
  
"Yeah, you we right. It's too pushy." Ginny said and noticed a new owl arriving. This one was brown with some black feathers and looked quite tired. Ginny untied the letter from the owl and repeated the process of giving water and then reading the letter.  
[I] Dear Ginny and Hermione, I'd like that very much. I must admit I'm very curious and have many questions to ask you(Ginny) about you and Harry, if you don't mind me asking. And also about Hermione and Ronald I think. I received an owl from Parvati saying she'll be there around 14 o'clock, my parents gave me permition so I guess I'll be there around that time too. Best wishes to you girls too, Lavender[/I]  
  
"Why is it that Lavender sounds so much more truthful.and almost cool?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's a mystery of science. It's not like I don't like them ,they're just.nosy and ..we'll jealous, but it would truly be nice if they got more friendly with us." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and I guess the fact that we're both dating helped a bit." Ginny giggled.  
  
"I guess it did." Hermione giggled too.  
  
"Why don't we go down again to talk with the boys and tell the news?" Ginny offered.  
  
"Sounds good. I really wish that if Malfoy is gay I'll be there to see Pansy's face when she finds out." Hermione said changing the subject completely.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hell yeah."  
  
The girls went back down and talked with the boys(and kissed too.come on! We're all under Merlin's protection) and laughed more because of Malfoy. When it was around midnight they said goodbye and went to bed.  
Ginny and the others were sitting on the living room waiting for the guests t oarrive when three dusted girls showed up on the fire place. Hermione expected them to pull faces at the simplicity of the house but none of them did(except Padma, but she was actually looking at her dirty robe).  
  
"Oh hello girls! Welcome to our humble house. I have some things to do, but feel at home." Molly said greeting the girls and the three smiled.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Lavender said running out of the fire place to greet the red haired girl. Ron and Harry arched their eyebrows and exchanged a glance.  
  
"Hello! I'm glad you all made it. Come on, let's go up to my room. Let me help you with your bags." Ginny said noticing they were really big for a mere sleep over but keeping it shut.  
  
"Oh thanks! I'm dying to ask you everything!" Lavender said again. She seemed very excited about the whole thing.  
  
Once they were in Ginny's room where three more magical beds had been settled the gossip started.  
  
"Ginny you have no idea how I wish I had a boyfriend like that! I so heard everything he said to you on that Ball!" Parvati said.  
  
"Yeah, and you Hermione! You and Ron finally got together." Padma said a little disdainful.  
  
"So ah." The two girls where shot by thousands of questions like that, all at once.  
  
"Well, but the question that need answer the most is: Who is that jenny girl?" Lavender asked making Ginny blush. She seemed to be, from the three girls the one that was more tuned on what happened.  
  
"Well, that's a long story." Ginny said.  
  
"And we have a lot of time to hear!" Parvati said. The girls still looked stuck up, but that horrible image Hermione and Ginny had started to form about those girls was beginning to break.  
  
Ginny actually felt glad someone was interested in her and cheerily started the tale of Jenny and Henry. And by the end of it the three guest were looking at her like you'd look at a movie star(if you're a muggle).  
  
"That's so cool!!!!" Padma gave herself away. She was the one taking more time to adjust.  
  
"Yeah! And Hermione actually fought with Ron online without knowing it was him and admitted she liked a boy she thought hated her and he did the same!" Ginny said making Hermione blush, but the older girl didn't really mind.  
  
"Wow! We totally want to learn how to use this thing!" Lavender voiced their thoughts.  
  
"We'll teach you, but before we have to tell you Malfoy's tale." Hermione mocked.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna hear it! He might be cute but he's so rot inside he's looks don't help a bit!" Parvati said.  
  
* I'm starting to like this girl * Ginny and Hermione thought.  
  
After about half an hour they were over telling the whole story.  
  
"That's why we need you to get in that chat as yourselves and make Malfoy get caught. If we do it no one will believe, after all everyone knows we hate each other." Hermione explained.  
  
"You can sure count on me for that." Lavender said with a smirk.  
  
"Me too." Parvati said with an excited smiled.  
  
"I guess it'd be cool to tear him down." Padma answered.  
  
"Good." Ginny and Hermione said smiling at each other.  
  
"Now to the computers." Hermione said while she and Ginny pulled the two laptops out of the bed at the same time, as if they had agreed.  
  
"It's time to act!" Lavender said. "Sorry." She said with a half smile at the arched eyebrows of the other four girls.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is. Press this button over here." Hermione said. Ginny teaching(what she knew) to lavender and Hermione who know more of it to the twins.  
  
"Malfoy better watch his back!" Padma said.  
  
"You really hate him don't you?" Ginny asked noticing this wasn't the first time she used a rough tone to talk about the boy.  
  
"Yeah, she kind of had a crush on him and he dismissed her." Parvati said.  
  
"Shut up Parvati!"  
  
"It's ok Padma, we'll bring him down." Ginny said with an evil smile that would make You-Know-Who proud.  
  
"We're connected." Hermione warned/  
  
TBC.  
  
HA HA HA!! I'm an evil being!!! Or so I like you to think.I always end up doing what you want don't I(When it's on my reach of course)? 


	3. Chatting

A/N: I once again will say that I don't know if there is a website called chat.com, but if there is, it does not belong to me, I just used the name because it's pretty obvious. Thanks for the reviews and please review more!!! I hope you like this story as much as the first one, though I don't think it will be so long. Ps.: The // separates dialogues outside of the computer screen from the chats. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, first you choose a nick name." Hermione said pointing to Parvati and Padma as Ginny started to explain.  
  
"First we will use that computer with some normal nick name, something that makes Malfoy think we're pretty, that is if he is there of course. Then slowly we'll try to get him to talk about his school and all, we can say we're friends with Americansweetie. And once he tells we'll get in with some obvious wizard name and say what we'll do. Later on, maybe tomorrow Hermione will try to talk to Americansweetie." Ginny finished to stare up at four excited faces.  
  
"Well, last year my parents and I went traveling to Hawaii and we had to deal with some muggles in the hotel, and one of them came hitting on me and he called me Princess.it's corny but I don't know.we could use it." Lavender said.  
  
"I don't think so Lavender, we need something that says we're pretty but also not nice, nasty, if you know what I mean, this way he'll be twice as interested." Padma said.  
  
"Wow Parvati, I'm starting to really like your sister just because of her quick mind to plans and strategies." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but she's only that bright when it comes to embarrassing Malfoy." Parvati said laughing at the face her sister made.  
  
"I know! There are two choices: Too good to be true, or beauty matters..a lot, or a..Evil and Beautiful, want more? No no, that one is too long.hmmmm." Parvati spoke again.  
  
I remember I nick I saw over that chat room it was really good Beautiful evil, but I'm not sure we should use the same." Ginny said disappointed just as the others.  
  
"What about BeWITCHingEvil." Parvati said.  
  
"Perfect!!!!! Parvati, I didn't know you had learned so fast the whole nick name thing.: Ginny said with several nods from Hermione.  
  
"Well, with all you have told us from your chat rooms..I like it too Ati." Lavender told Parvati and the others started laughing at the short name..  
  
"OK, so let's go." Hermione said.  
  
Computer screen:  
  
www.chat.com  
  
Love  
  
Friendship -  
  
Books  
  
Sports  
  
Movies  
  
Arts  
  
Nothing Serious  
  
// "Damn it! I bet Malfoy is going to start using the "nothing serious" room! I hope he doesn't just yet." Ginny said. //  
  
Computer screen:  
  
Friendship one 6 people [GET IN] -  
  
Friendship two 10 people [GET IN]  
  
Friendship three 32 people [GET IN]  
  
Friendship four empty [GET IN]  
  
Friendship five 2 people [GET IN]  
  
Friendship six 11 people [GET IN]  
  
Choose a nickname: BewitchingEvil Get in  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): You could do better than that with your nick.  
  
OldEdition to all: So, no one is talking to me..is so nice to see strangers cooperating, even if it is to keep me quiet.  
  
BlondGod to OldEdition: Of course people won't talk to you. Who wants old stuff? Now excuse me..  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PurpleEye: I know, but so could you.  
  
BewitchingEvil enters the room  
  
// "He's in! He's in!!!!!!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Shouldn't we call the boys? This will be fun and funny." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, you go, I don't wanna miss a thing!" Ginny said.  
  
"No you go!" Hermione started.  
  
"OK! I'll go, but only because you're a guest." Ginny said going down to the living room and calling to angry boys up to her room.  
  
"I was starting to think you'd call Malfoy to your room before you called us!" Ron said and Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, in fact, he's already there." She said laughing at the boys' alarmed faces and then the relief when it hit them he was on the chat room.  
  
"Come on, get in." Ginny said opening the door for them to get in and quickly sitting where she was before one of the boys took her place.  
  
"Ah Ginny! Move!" Ron groaned.  
  
"Why should I? And where do you want me to sit?" She asked.  
  
"On Harry's lap!"  
  
Ginny and Harry turned red making everybody else cover their mouths not to laugh.  
  
"Why don't you put Hermione on yours?!" Ginny snapped back.  
  
"Hey! Don't put me in the middle of the fight! And you Ron, we invited you here, but we might as well throw you out!"  
  
Hermione said and Ron just sat down beside her stretching his neck to see the screen while Harry sat by Ginny's side, the two girls were both sitting on the corners of the lap top while Lavender sat on the center(they found out she was very good at typing and the right thing) and the other two girls knelt behind Lavender.  
  
Computer screen:  
  
GuavaJelly to OldEdition: Hey Samantha, I'm here to talk to you!  
  
BlondGod to BewitchingEvil: Hello girl! If you're what your nick describes you're the woman of my life.  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PurpleEye: Well, changing subjects, what do you like to do?  
  
BewitchingEvil to BlondGod: Well, that's nice of you, but then I think we can't be together, nice should not be a word in the man of my life's vocabulary. At least it's good to prove that I am indeed bewitching, in less than 10 seconds I got a God head over heels for me.  
  
OldEdition to GuavaJelly: Hey Camille, what about calling Hayden and go to the movies? Let's see if we can find that summer crush of yours, that you met on the mall. What was his name? Ron right? You and red haired people...*shakes head*  
  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): Well, the basic, music, sing, dance, NOT study..that's what I like.hmm GOSSIP! Yeah I think that's all.  
  
BlondGod to BewitchingEvil: Baby I think we found our match! Beautiful, evil and arrogant, that's all I could ask for. Normally the girls of this website are foolish enough to dismiss me.  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PurpleEye: Cool! Me too! SO.do you really have a purple eye? Is it from fighting?  
  
GuavaJelly to OldEdition: You know it wasn't a crush and that I'm over that anyway. Well it would be cool to go to the movies. But when you call Hayden call his grandma's house. He's there. Do you have the number?  
  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): Yeah, it's from a fight. Some S**t from my school went around saying that I was a B*** and that I tried to steal her boyfriend. But that's not the truth. He boyfriend and I have been friends since last year when I entered the group I'm in now, and I always knew he had a crush on her and I even helped him though I knew she was no good(I tried to teach him out of it, but when he wouldn't I started to help or I'd loose the friend). But she was always jealous, and she cheated on him and he found out and moronically forgave her, but started to hang more with me and ask me this whole bunch of questions with the intent to know me more, and then a friend of his came to tell me he was starting to like me and the he had broken up with the S**t. BUT the good thing out of it is the I have a purple EYE and she has a purple BODY!!!!!  
  
BewtichingEvil to BlondGod: Morons! Tell me more about you. But now, no lies huh, I mean, I'm evil but I don't lie...so frequently. Are you gay? I always wanted to have a gay friend.  
  
//"Good attack!" Hermione said.//  
  
Computer Screen:  
  
OldEdition to GuavaJelly: Yeah I have it. Actually I'm going to call him now. Can you get off the internet in about half an hour so I can call you?  
  
BlondGod to BewitchingEvil: Ok, I won't lie so much. I do have gay friends.though I would call them friends, but I study with them. Their names and Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PurpleEye: Well that's some story! Do you like your friend back? Because besides being really sweet it would be sooooo cool if you dated him. That girl would have her face on the mud!  
  
GuavaJelly to OldEdition: Sure, I'll leave right now. You know that my phone line is that kind you can speak with two people at the same time. I'll call you two.  
  
OldEdition to GuavaJelly: Great! Bye Camille see(hear) ya soon.  
  
OldEdition leaves the room  
  
BewitchingEvil to BlondGod: Well those are certainly weird names. Where do you come from? What's yours? My name is Gwen Eman.  
  
GuavaJelly leaves the room  
  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): Well I think I always liked him, but only admitted to myself after I first saw him actually kissing that girl. Until then I only knew he liked her and that it bothered me a lot. But first I thought he was lying, that his girlfriend had asked him to lie. But then he did the sweetest thing. He kissed me in front of her and the whole class and said I was the girl he liked and that he was stupid not to see how perfect I was having Lisa(his girlfriend) as a contrast.  
  
BlondGod to BewitchingEvil: Well your name is not common either. I'm from England. My name is Mal  
  
BewitchingEvil to BlondGod: Your name is Mal? Do you know what it means?  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PurpleEye: OMG OMG OMG!!! That's so coooooooool!!!! I love you already(as a friend)!  
  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): There's more. He said this bunch of things of me being his friend and pretty and all, it was so sweet, but I was so red I don't even know how I remember this. What I really don't know is how I didn't faint and ended up at the ward after I saw the teacher was all the time watching! My English teacher! The most severe and at the same time mocking guy on earth!  
  
BlondGod to BewitchingEvil: Well, my name is actually Malfoy.  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PurpleEye: I KNOW I WOULD FAINT!!! So are you dating????????????  
  
// "Isn't that Camille the girl you met on the mall Ron?" Hermione asked him furious.  
  
"That doesn't matter now, Malfoy does..Merlin, never thought I'd be saying that some day..." Ron said nervously.  
  
"Quick Hermione save the chat!! And get out! We need the other nick now!" Ginny said.  
  
"Well you wanted something obvious, what about something reeeeeeeally obvious like GryffindorQuidditchPlayer. I mean those muggles aren't going to notice it anyway." Ron suggested.  
  
"Good Ron!" Hermione said kissing him quickly.  
  
"Yeah, but what if we said Slytherin instead of Gryffindor? Just to mess with his mind?" Padma said.  
  
"It would be good, but if he decides to take that to a teacher, which I doubt but we never know, he will say we used it to slander his house, but if it is Gryffindor we can always say that no muggle would recognize us." Ginny said and all nodded save Padma.  
  
"Wait!" Lavender yelled. "Wouldn't it be better if we didn't return? If we do he's going to say we threatened him."  
  
Hermione looked at Parvati like if she was looking up at Merlin. "You're a genius!"  
  
Hermione entered the chat again but with the same nick name.//  
  
Computer screen:  
  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): YEAH!! And my parents loved him because they already knew him, so they were really happy! My younger sister is already claiming to have a niece named after her and a green/silver color for her made of honor dress. Lol. My family is kind of crazy. Oh I forgot to tell you he came here after I fought with Lisa and while my parents left us alone he took care of my purple eye and put ice and the stuff they use to make it...not purple, and he kissed my eye.so sweet...  
  
BewitchingEvil leaves the room  
  
BlondGod to BewitchingEvil: Why did you leave.oh well you left already.  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PurpleEye: That's so sweet! I wish it would happen to me. * Sighs * If you were going to marry soon and you wanted to be original you could use purple or lilac to match your eye! Lol  
  
BewitchingEvilenters the room  
  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): Laughing my @ss off. Well it has the bad side. Lisa keeps making awful things up.  
  
BewitchingEvil to BlondGod: I'm sorry I left. But I had a problem and needed to leave. Now I'm back.  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PurpleEye: Yeah, but everyone knows it's a lie! And he'll look sooooo pathetic. What's your name and * ahem * YOUR BOYFRIEND's name? Mine is Alissa.  
  
BlondGod to BewitchingEvil: I will only forgive you if you left to do something evil.  
  
BewitchingEvil to BlondGod: YOU BET! I'd watch my back if I was you(kidding..not..lol).  
  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): My name is Vivian and MY(lol) boyfriend's name is Gabriel and he has blue eyes and all! * sighs*.  
  
BlondGod to BewitchingEvil: Oh nice to know. Well it was an incomparable pleasure to talk to you, but now I have to leave. I hope to see you again, and if you are nasty enough at the "nothing serious" section *winks *.  
  
BlondGod leaves the room  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PurpleEye: Oh..so cute!!!! I wish you all luck in the world! Mean it!  
  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): Gabriel just sent a message to my cell phone asking why the hell the phone is busy for so long. But he knows I'm online, he likes the net too. That's exactly why I have a cell phone. I'll go now. I have to call him and it'll to expensive if I use the cell phone! I looove to talk to you Alissa. What's your e-mail? Mine is Vivid_Flower@ofthegarden.co.uk, what about yours?  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) to PupleEye: Mine is Ally_not_MacBeal@net.com. BYE!  
  
PurpleEye to P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing): Bye! Nice e-mail!  
  
PurpleEye leaves the room  
  
P.M.S(Pretty Monster Singing) ,leaves the room  
  
BeautifulEvil leaves the room  
  
//"Malfoy is so screwed!" Ron and Harry said almost together.  
  
"Aww.did you see that Vivian girl story?" Parvati asked Lavender and the engaged in the subject while Padma, Ron and Harry said bad thing about Malfoy and Ginny and Hermione tried their best to be in both conversations.  
  
This sleep over was certainly turning out to be a zillion time better than anyone would have guessed. 


	4. Tricks again

A/N: Is there any chance you guys know if it exists a course in college that graduates writes? Lol, I've always been a little..a...afraid of choosing a profession and I know I like to write.it's good we don't need a diploma to be writers, but at least if it was needed I'd know what I want to study in college! I was sure I wanted to be an advertising artist or study cinema, but I checked what the publicity classes are and not many are of my liking and there's no cinema oh dude! I'm going to end up being a lawyer.no no...forget about me here k. On with the story! IN case you guys think you know me enough to help me, say what you think I'd be good at, as a professional, I'll listen(read)! I'd be lucky if I got my lazy ass to write my book and it was a hit, then I'd be rich and stop worrying about it! And I'm obsessed with university but I still won't be going to one in two year at least.  
  
-Thanks to all the reviews and sorry it took me so long!  
  
Susie Q that website is not suppose to exist I made that up.  
  
This chapter might seen a little confusing, but remember Parvati is George, George is Padma, Padma is Fred and Fred is Parvati.ok that didn't help much.so.read!  
"That was so cool! I just want to see the excuse I'll have to make up for my parents to buy me one of these." Lavender said.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Padma asked.  
  
"If I know my mother well enough, in about two seconds she'll yell calling for dinner." Ron said. "See, there it is." He spoke after his mother called and the girl laughed.  
  
When they got down there it looked pretty much like one of Hogwarts' feasts, and Ron was extremely offended because his mother didn't cook those things for him.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley this is so good!" Parvati said with her mouth full and the others nodded.  
  
"Well, I believe that if there is something I can do is cook." Molly answered smiling. It was so nice to see how Ginny had changed from that introspective girl to a full of friends and *Merlin help me * a boyfriend!  
  
Dinner was great, but Harry couldn't help noticing the looks the Weasley's twins exchanged and then looked at the guests.  
  
"We better stay away from the twins." Harry whispered to Ginny.  
  
"And warn the girls."  
  
"Yeah..but I doubt they'll listen." Harry said crossing his cutlery to show he had finished.  
  
Later on the Patil twins showed up telling Ginny they'd be right back, that Fred and George wanted to show them the projects for their store.  
  
"Look, it's a joke shop, so if you go there be ready to be joked." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, we are warning you because if you do fall for one of their tricks I don't want you to have a bad impression of my house." Ginny said.  
  
"It's all right Ginny, we know you have nothing to do with your brothers tricks." The twins said showing a little of their.gossip nature by turning around and leaving talking about Ginny.  
  
"What about you? Aren't you going too?" Hermione asked Lavender who was sitting on the couth looking back at them with shiny eyes.  
  
"OH NO, I've fallen for their tricks already, I know what to expect, plus I have something much better to do!!"  
  
"What?" Ginny and Hermione asked.  
  
"Talk to you guys! About your boyfriends you know.I have to admit I'm quite curious about that if you haven't noticed yet." Lavender said leaving all her stuck up side behind and blushing.  
  
"We noticed!" Ginny and Hermione said laughing and walked upstairs with Lavender leaving two pouting boyfriends behind.  
"So, what are you curious about?" Ginny asked proud of herself, for being more experienced then the older girl at something.  
  
Hermione closed the door behind her and sat by the bed next to Ginny with Lavender also sitting on the bed only on the opposite side, facing them.  
  
"I don't know! I just wish I had a boyfriend! Someone drooling over me and making my every wish come true. You know someone to be there." Lavender said.  
  
"Well then you want a slave not a boyfriend. I mean I don't know a boy who would actually do that, I don't know why you think Ron and Harry do. And plus, if you were dating, you would like the boy and wouldn't have the courage to treat him like that, unless you're self-seeking, but you seem nice to do that." Hermione said.  
  
"You guys really think I'm nice?? I always thought you hated me." Lavender said.  
  
"Well, we didn't use to like you and we thought you were stuck up, I mean before you came here we still did, but we saw you're not so stuck up, we just never spent enough time around each other to notice." Hermione spoke again.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I used to think the same of you guys, I used to think you were stuck up because you're a good student. I guess I was a little jealous, I know that last years the boys still aid bad things about me. Neville told me. But then I went with Parvati and Padma to a teen witch summer camp and we were the best at everything there and it made us went to be even better ,but we.well I never did it to show off, and then I realized how you felt. I mean I still like to gossip, we're not looking for miracles here, I'm just trying to make more friends, after all the more friends you have, more people you have to gossip with an about." She said laughing making the others laugh.  
  
"I'm glad you understand us now, but we're not saints, we like to gossip too." Ginny said and remembered something.  
  
"But what about Parvati and Padma? Did they change too?" she asked.  
  
"Well..they're cool people, they just like to make up rumors about everyone." Lavender said.  
  
"I see. It was cool you went with Neville to the Ball." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, I didn't have a date." She said rolling her eyes. "And save the fact the I thought I'd completely loose the movements of my feet the other day Neville was quite cool, he admitted he thought I was stuck up and I throw pumpkin juice at him." Lavender said.  
  
"So that's why he was all orange! But how is that supposed to be a nice..date?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well I after threw the juice I fell and he tried to help me up and fell to.and we sort of broke the whole Slytherin bar, so we started to laugh and apologized, after all we did mess up the Slytherin lab together."  
  
"That was you?! Oh Merlin that was so cool! I must admit the potions lab thing was a good idea, but I'm glad you fell over it." Ginny said.  
  
"They didn't ask Snape to take points from you?" Hermione asked referring to the Slytherins.  
  
"Why, of course they did! But it got them no where because they were trying to sabotage the other houses stuff and McGonagall caught them!" Lavender explained.  
  
"Wow! How did we miss all that?!" Ginny and Hermione asked.  
  
"Well you were so absorbed on your loving lives you didn't even notice! Oh come on that "she's not you" thing Harry told you was soooooo cute!" Lavender almost yelled while Ginny blushed furiously and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well I guess we should go down again, I mean we should be there for Fred and George when they need to run away from the twins." Lavender said.  
  
"What? Aren't you messing things up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not really they've been really obsessive with the idea of getting a boyfriend and their dream would be to date twins, that's why I'm almost sure the Wesley's twins will be the "ladies in distress" this time." Lavender said making Ginny and Hermione burst into laughter.  
  
"And I did see two pouting boyfriend being left behind so, if they don't have their way with the twins.I'd be there to protect my man..if I had one." Lavender went on.  
  
When they reached the living room all they could do was stare and arch there eyebrows. Ron and Harry were laughing hysterically almost falling off the couch while the two pairs of twins sat side by side with serious expressions looking at the boys.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They..chan.changed.." Ron couldn't stop laughing until Hermione picked him off the floor and looked sternly at him.  
  
"Well..they.remember when we were here last summer and Ron and Hermione switched personalities?" Harry asked and the girls, save Lavender nodded. "This is even worse..the twins fell for their own tricks.they.switched bodies." He said not containing his laughter anymore.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked suddenly laughing too.  
  
"Stop laughing! This is not comfortable!" A Parvati in Fred's body said pouting.  
  
"Yeah." Fred in Padma's body and George in Parvati's complained too.  
  
By now the one's who still owned their actual bodies were holding themselves not to fall on the floor from laughing or like Ron had already lost all his dignity and rolled back and forth on the floor.  
  
The Weasley's twins almost laughed too but stopped when the.girls dressed in boys bodies pulled their har.  
  
"Aw! It's hurts!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Yeah and you boys say we show off!" Parvati said sticking out her tongue, what in Fred's body looked ten times funnier.  
  
"Yeah.I'd have a nice place to kick you so you'd feel how bad it's to be a boy, but I don't wanna damage my body." Fred answered while George smirked trying to find a scissor to cut Parvati's hair.  
  
"Stop all of you! You look like four year old children! I don't think switching bodies was all the happened! We have to do something! Do you know how to turn this back?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well it was a cake..so like I said last time.we have to wait nature do it's work." George answered.  
  
"Ew! That's so gross!" Padma yelled.  
  
"Yeah.I know..you don't do that sort of thing right? You keep all you eat inside..that's why you're fat." George lied regretting instantly.  
  
"We should be having stomach aches at any minute." Fred said.  
  
"You never said that! Well.I must be a moron to eat a cake the Weasley's twins baked!" Parvati said desperated.  
  
"Stop it! I'm all confused! Fred, George, how did you fall for your own tricks?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, we were eating mom's cake, and we turned around and they switched the cakes to test and see if it was a trick, but the trick only starts to work about five minutes after you eat, so as nothing happened they ate too." Fred explained.  
  
"Oh..what are we going to do about mom and dad?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We can't tell.." George triled off as Molly entered the room.  
  
"Well kids I think you should go to bed now, I gave you quite some time to talk and enjoy, but it's getting late." She said.  
  
"Sure mom." Padma in George's body said being nudged by him when Molly arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"I never agree about going to bed." George whispered back.  
  
"Oh sure mom, you're going to make us go to bed when there's visit! That's why they never come back." She said trying to fix her mistake.  
  
Molly left the room and Ginny started to head to her room with Parvati and Hermione when the other two girl bodies appeared.  
  
"What are you doing Fred?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Going to bed." He said with an angel smile.  
  
"Do you really think I'll fall for that? Go to your room." She said.  
  
"Oh but Harry and Ron will be there." He said with a girlish voice.  
  
"No, they won't they'll sleep in Percy's room!" She said making something up. "Yeah, did you really think I'd let you sleep with the girls?" She asked laughing and entering her room. 


	5. Threatens

A/N.: I want to say thanks to all of you who reviewed and tell Yotsi or whatever you name is that, even though you told me not to become a writer, I think I'll pass you advice, all you have to do is keep away from my books when I publish them, and sure from Hollywood 'cause I'm sure they'll turn into movies(that's funny but it could happen).  
  
Anyway, to those that don't take the hint, in this chapter a little time passed after Lavender and the twins left the burrow..just so you won't get confused. Thanks again and please keep reading and reviewing! This fic is sure going to be much shorter than the other so it won't take much of your time.  
  
When I wrote this I was inspired but not in the best of my moods, so it's a little bit more serious than normal.  
"Come on! Get out of there!!!! I'm in a hurry! I'm going to throw up here if you don't leave soon! IF you don't leave before my parents are here I'm sure not going to be the one being blamed!" A Parvati still as George spoke. Only now she already had long hair and nails..and George wasn't actually enjoying to see himself like that.  
  
"Ok! I'm leaving!" The door opened and a Fred as Fred but with a really ill face showed up.  
  
"Oh, you're back!" Padma said happily.  
  
About ten minutes later everyone was in their respective bodies, but with really sick faces.  
  
"You guys should eat something, and maybe a spell to take off that ill look off you before you parents see you." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't use magic, and we can't tell your mother." Parvati said.  
  
"But Fred and George can! They finished school last year(A/N: Just to remind you this is happening in Harry's sixth year)!" Ginny remembered.  
  
"OH NO! I'm not going to me cast a spell by them!" Padma yelled.  
  
"Come on girls! Hermione will supervise it." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean..I don't know if Ginny is ever going to invite us to come here again, but in case she is planning our parents will never allow if we show up like this." Parvati said receiving a smile from the red haired girl.  
  
"Or, we can use make up." Lavender said taking out of her bag a complete witch make up kit.  
  
"No no thanks! We'll go with the spell." Padma said remembering the last time Lavender helped them with make up..  
  
"Good." Hermione said while she helped the Weasley twins with the spell.  
  
"We're back!!!" Parvat isaid excitedly looking at the mirror and hugging Hermione and the twins.  
  
"Why are you smirking?" Harry asked Fred.  
  
"Oh nothing..." He answered suppressing a laugh.  
  
Suddenly Padma stopped. "Ah.Parvati..I don't really think..this scar is mine." She said lifting the sleeve of her robes.  
  
Parvati's eyes widened with fury. "You two red haired gits! Give me my body back! I'm not getting stuck in my sisters body!!!!!"  
  
"But it's all the same." George said laughing with his twin.  
  
"you'll see something! I can't use magic but I can use my .Padma's nails!" Parvati said jumping on the twins and scratching them as much as she could.  
  
"Take that mad girl off of us!!" George yelled.  
  
"Then get my body back!" Both twin-girls yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Fred pleaded while getting up and preparing to make the right spell.  
  
While that, Lavender, Ron and Harry were again laughing and Hermione and Ginny looked furious.  
  
"Guys how could you! Parvati, Padma, we are really sorry ,it's not our fault.." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"It's ok Ginny, we will love to be friends with you, as long as it's away from them!" Parvati pointed at the twins with a scared look.  
  
"Oh, alright, I'll see to that." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Oh, and by the way count on us all the way for that Malfoy thing. Please give us all the details." Padma said.  
  
"We will." Hermione answered.  
  
"And what about talking with the Americansugar..sweetie girl?" Lavender asked.  
  
"We'll try to talk to her this afternoon." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh ok.I think it'our dad outside. You're coming with us right Lavender?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Ok than. IT was great to be here.besides.you know.but it was cool. Thanks for inviting us, and sorry we were so.not friendly before." Parvati spoke again and the girls kissed goodbye.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Before we start another year with a delightful feast I would like to make my announcements. This year the winners of the Quidditch cup will win a trip to France, where during the next vacations will happen the final of the Quidditch Cup will happen.hopefully with out team in it." Dumbledore laughed while the students jumped excitedly.well the quidditch players at least. "Maybe next year we will have a sponsor and the house that wins the House cup will go, but this year we can't afford so many students. I would also like to say I'm quite amused at how much you liked those Balls. In our suggestion box at least 80 percent spoke of more Balls, and so we decided you will have an extra Ball this year, "  
  
"Oh NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Ron groaned in his seat.  
  
"Do I dance that bad?" Hermione teased and Ron just glared.  
  
"one of them will happen at Halloween, and instead of a feat we will have a costume party." Dumbledore announced as the students applaud franticly. "The other one will the be last day Ball, that we announced last year, but if you enjoy the costume experience we can also make that one a costume Ball. And remember this, match your costumes with the one your date waers..no no, you don't have to dress the same, but if a boy dresses like a prince the girl should wear the princess costume. For now that's all I have to say, enjoy your feast, and welcome back!" Dumbledore sat back down receive applauses from students and teachers.  
  
"I can't believe we'll have TWO Balls this year!!!!" Ron complained.  
  
"You can't complain about clothes, last Christmas Harry and I gave you new robes, so you have new robes for at least the last Ball.unless we need to wear costumes for that one too." Hermione said not very pleased with the idea.  
  
"Calm down you two, at least we know who we're going with." Harry said and the others forced a smile, though he himself wasn't very happy about it.  
  
"Well, at least it will be fun to pick a costume!" Ginny said gaining a broad smile from Hermione.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Ron said flinching.  
  
"Well, think this way, if the teachers participate the party, and it's not a costume party.we won't get the chance to see what Snape will wear." Ginny said.  
  
"This party is going to be bloody brilliant! By far the best one!!!" Ron jumped in his seat while Harry laughed picturing Snape dressed as a ballet dancer..female ballet dancer.  
  
A week later  
  
"And we are back again! Do you realize we have only two more years in here and that.then.we're on our own." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, we've been here for a week now and everyday you say that! Are you that desperate?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Now, just wondering who would ever give me a job." He said frowning as the ones sitting in the Gryffindor common room laughed.  
  
"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Dean asked.  
  
"Oh probably walking around drooling over each other." Neville answered smiling as the couple crossed the Fat Lady's portrait holding hands.  
  
"We were just talking about you!"  
  
"Nice to know Ron. But changing subjects, you have know idea how efficient Lavender, Padma and Parvati were. We were walking around and we heard at least three times rumors about Malfoy using muggle stuff and walking around two gay guys! Our black mail is going well." Harry said squeezing Ginny's hand gently and smiling as the Parvati and Lavender blushed at the"" compliment".  
  
"Padma will be glad to hear it." Parvati commented.  
  
"Well, come on and sit down! We have great news for you about Quidditch. I know you've been a little.distracted lately, which I hope it will pass when the games start, but we heard things on the seekers of the other teams and how they've been practicing, maybe you should hear it." Seamus told watching Harry's excited face.  
  
Suddenly Ginny rose from her sit. "What is it Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just remembered I forgot all the books I used for today's classes at the potions dungeons, I have to go get it."  
  
"Ginny, tomorrow is Sunday!" Ron said.  
  
"I know, but if I don't go someone might get my things, maybe even Filch, and I know HE won't return it." She said.  
  
"Well then wait and I'll go with you."  
  
"No Harry, it's alright. I really think you should hear about the seekers, and it's getting late, they might want to sleep before we come back."  
  
"But it's a little dangerous." Harry said worried.  
  
"Harry I'm not a child, I walk to those classes every time!" Ginny said turning around and leaving before Harry spoke again.  
  
The way to the dungeons was quiet, but it was always a little bit unsettling to be so near that dreaded place, and worse, near the Slytherin house. Even though the way was quiet until Ginny jumped off when a voice spoke near her.  
  
"Just who I was looking for." She heard turning around expecting and seeing Malfoy.  
  
"You were looking for me?!"  
  
"Yes, we need to speak." He said coldly making Ginny shiver.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Oh, she looks so puzzled and innocent, like she didn't know anything! I'm talking about your little black mail!" He yelled loosing his temper making Ginny step back.  
  
"It's a little late to say it's a lie." She defied him.  
  
"Maybe, but it's not late for you to stop and pay back."  
  
"Looking for revenge Malfoy? What are you going to do huh?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Strike your weakest point Weasel, you relationship with Harry Potter." Malfoy spoke now with a disturbing serenity, proving how cold he was to settle down seconds after out bursting.  
  
"I repeat, what will you do? Cast a spell on us? Is that it?"  
  
"I needn't do anything to ruin your relationship Weasel, Potter does enough already. I wouldn't use magic and give you a reason to point me to Dumbledore, all I can do.is be mean enough to show you what you refuse to see. "  
  
"I don't understand Malfoy, what are you trying to say? Are you saying Harry is fooling me?" Ginny asked outraged.  
  
"Oh I never said that! I just thought you might, want to stop black mailing me and trying to save what's left of your date with him, before I actually do something to pay back." He said.  
  
"So, you worry about me?" She asked smirking.  
  
"Let's face it, that between you and Potter, you are the best, after all the heir of Slytherin did choose you as the one fool enough to put in action his plan." Malfoy said laughing coldly and turning around to leave.  
  
"You're not going to break us apart Malfoy!" Ginny yelled not caring who would listen.  
  
"It's truth, I won't need to. You'll do that for me." He said disappearing in the dark hallway. It was clear to Ginny he wasn't trying to get them to undo all the gossip about him running on the school grounds, what he wanted was to make them pay for it, and she feared he was just mean enough to get what he wanted.  
  
Ginny quickly entered the potions classroom, grabbed her books and ran back to the Gryffindor common room, where everyone was still at.  
  
"Why did it take you so long?" Harry asked getting up, kissing her quickly and pulling her down to sit by his side.  
  
"I ran into Malfoy." She said.  
  
"Will I should have seen that coming, you look like you've seen a ghost." Harry said chuckling while the others returned their attentions to other matters.and Ron and Hermione to each other. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said we would pay for making him look bad. He said that he was going to break us apart." Ginny looked down.  
  
"Ginny.." Harry grabbed her chin forcing the girl to look up. "I think what we have is bigger and stronger than that don't you? Would you let something as.stupid, I can't find another word, as Malfoy break us apart? I'm surprised at how little faith you have on us." Harry said pretending to be offended.  
  
"He said he wouldn't have to do anything to separate us, that you were doing enough."  
  
"Did you believe him?" Harry asked beginning to feel outraged.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Good, because if you haven't realized that's the begging of his plan, he's trying to make you doubt of me." Harry looked down pouting and making Ginny chuckle.  
  
"Yeah..but I won't doubt you." She spoke as if she was talking to a baby and kissed Harry, getting a smile.  
  
"So I hope." Harry kissed Ginny this time.  
  
"We better get out of here." Dean pointed to Harry and Ginny and then Ron and Hermione on the other side of the room.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Let's go Parvati" Lavender said.  
  
"It's late anyway." Neville said receiving a nod from Seamus and they all went to their dorms. 


	6. The Real Threatens sorry

A/N: I'm so so sorry. I uploaded that chapter with the wrong name This is the Real Threatens chapter. I was sad no one reviewed but now I know why, it was a transitory chapter duh! Lol. I hope you like this one and review!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning guys!" Harry said happily as he kissed Ginny and held her hand.  
  
"Hi, you two seem happy today." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah." Harry winked to Ron who just smiled back.  
  
"Good morning guys." Neville entered the room.  
  
"We're going to the Great Hall eat breakfast are you coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I kind of need to talk to Ginny first." Harry said and they both blushed.  
  
"Oh, ok." Hermione said in sudden realization. "Then we better get going, come on Ron. Neville come along." She said tugging the boy's robes.  
  
"Uh, ok. What's that hanging from her pocket?" He whispered to Harry.  
  
"Oh, it's the letter Ron wrote her on their four months anniversary, the present was to big for her to carry around so she carries the letter." Harry explained and Neville nodded and caught up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So, you said you want to talk right." Ginny blushed furiously.  
  
"Yes I do. I got you a gift, it's our one month anniversary today." He said smiling widely at Ginny's blush.  
  
"I got you a gift too.." She said shyly handing him an envelope. "I didn't have money to actually buy you something, but I don't know of something you don't have." She said.  
  
"Ginny, you know I will always prefer this kind of gift, that actually means something, if I want something I can buy it." He said kissing her cheek and opening the envelope.  
  
"Ha ha." He laughed heartedly at the present earning a knowing smile from Ginny. It was a magical card she made, in the form of a computer saying:  
  
The best thing that happened to me lately, besides you, was a computer..and I don't think I'll ever be able to look at one without laughing. So I wish we can be together for a very long time, do you still want to chat with a witch?  
  
To [I]MY[/I] dear [I]boyfriend[/I], from your, Ginny.  
  
And all the chats they ever had and Henry and Genny were showing up in the back of the card.  
  
"Ginny you're great!" He said hugging her.  
  
"I wanted to write something really deep, but when the idea of the computer came to me.it had to be funny." She said laughing with him.  
  
"Well now it's my turn. Follow me Miss Weasley." He said offering his left arm.  
  
They went to the top tour of the Gryffindor house and he handed her a small pack the read: To my Red Rose(A/N: One of the nick names Ginny used).  
  
"Oh Harry it's so beautiful!" Ginny threw herself in his arms and kissed him. Inside the box were one of those necklaces with the shape of a heart and when Ginny opened in one side of the heart was her picture and in the other was Harry's and they both kissed.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was a little early for a ring." He said laughing and they both sat down together and talked.  
  
During lunch Harry spent all the time telling Ginny to calm down and stop staring at Malfoy, but it was no good.  
  
"You don't even care if he separates us do you?!" She asked standing up and leaving the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry." Ron nudged him, giving the hint to go after her.  
  
"Ginny wait!" He yelled getting weird glances and ran after her bumping into Pansy while he left.  
  
"What where you go Potter!" She said.  
  
"You even sound like Malfoy!" Harry said dismissing the girl with his hand and catching up with Ginny a few steps later.  
  
"Ginny, wait, don't you see he's getting what he wants? Don't you understand that?" Harry grabbed her arms and asked sternly.  
  
"I know Harry, but I can't help it!" Her eyes were filling with tears. "YOU don't understand! I always liked you and you never looked at me! Then suddenly you're head over heels the poor little Weasley, and that stupid boy comes and says this sort of thing!" She said holding back the tears.  
  
"Thanks for throwing at my face you believe him over me!" He let go of her arms and started to walk away. "He really does deserve to be congratulated though, he chose the right victim to fall for his lies!"  
  
"Ginny! What was that?" Hermione asked as she came from the great hall wondering what was going on.  
  
"I don't know Hermione but I think for once Malfoy was honest! Why don't you go ask your friend!"  
  
"Hey don't yell at me! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I'm really sorry." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's arm and walking away 'till they had to part for their classes.  
  
"It's time for action, darling." Malfoy said sliding out of his hiding and nodding to a form that remained in the darkness.  
Harry left his Transfiguration classes very disturbed, he hadn't been able to pay attention to one single word professor McGonagall said and he almost lost points for Gryinffindor for it, but luckily she understood there was something bigger bothering him and just asked him to keep personal problems outside the class room.  
  
He walked staring at the floor, with the intent to reach the Gryffindor common room but paying no attention to where he was going.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Oh sorry, ah, hi Cho." Harry said as he helped the girl pick up her books.  
  
"Hey Harry, what got you so distracted to walk around like this?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really. What's up?" He asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm fine, but you don't look like you are, come on, let's sit and talk a little, you know you can talk to me right?" She had an odd expression, as if she was really asking that question.  
  
"Uh, ok." Harry let himself be led by Cho to a bench on the Hallway, the only bench standing on a hallway in the whole Hogwarts.  
  
"Sit here. Tell me what's wrong." She said in a hurried voice making Harry frown but shrug it off.  
  
"It's Ginny. We had a fight, it was our one month anniversary today, and we had our first fight. That stupid little brat, Malfoy keeps telling Ginny I'm just using her, that I don't like her, but that's not the problem, you expect that sort of stuff from him, the problem is the SHE believes HIM!" He said jumping a little out of the bench.  
  
"Calm down Harry, Ginny never deserved you. She's just an infatuated little girl who thinks her hero loves her. You and I know this thing of yours is transitory. You can do better than that, don't worry Harry." Cho said grinning.  
  
"What? What's the matter with you? You'd never say something like that! You helped me with Ginny, you encouraged me!" Harry stared at the girl flinching in front of him. "You're not CHO!"  
  
"Hey, no need to yell Harry, I'm just as good." She said leaning in, holding Harry's head in her hands and kissing him.  
  
"Sto." Before Harry could fight back he felt completely paralyzed and found no strength to fight the girl in front of him.  
  
"That should do." He heard a voice behind him and steps walking away.  
  
"Uh." Harry heard a choked cry and the paralyzing spell stopped. He shoved "Cho" off and turned around to see Ginny hiding her face behind her hands and running away.  
  
"Ginny wait! Ginny please!" He ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arms getting full view of her tear stained beautiful face. HE wanted to slap himself.  
  
"WAIT? FOR WHAT? WHAT"THE EXCUSE?" She yelled. "I came here because Hermione showed me I was being to rough! That it was stupid to believe Malfoy and not you. Guess she was wrong huh? How dare you do this! How dare I believe you actually liked me! Using me to get to Cho Chang!" She yelled not making sense at all.  
  
"Ginny stop! She grabbed me! And someone cast a paralyzing spell on me! I don't want Cho I want you!"  
  
"OH how typical of boys is to say something like that! Don't you ever lie to me like that again! Don't address yourself to me again you heard me?! How could you Harry! Make fun of what I feel for you.how could you." She sobbed and dropped to the floor. Harry knelt beside her but she shoved him off.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Ginny please..I want to be with you." Harry begged. He was desperate.  
  
"This," Ginny motioned between them. "IS OVER! GO GET CHO! GET AWAY FROM ME! NOW!" She yelled and not knowing what else to do Harry stood up and went to get Hermione, his eyes red with tears ready to fall.  
  
"Believe what you will, but I didn't do it." Ginny turned her head away.  
  
"I love you." He said quietly and left the hall.  
  
"Yeah, right." Ginny said drying her tears with the sleeve of her robes, not paying attention to the meaning of what Harry just said. 


	7. Dear Viktor

A/N: Not much to say.thanks for the nice reviews and please review more!!!!!! Thanks. Love you all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled as he ran through the quidditch pitch to meet up with his friend.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry cleaned his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Hey, don't you want to come to Hogsmead with us? You've been spending more time out here training than inside the castle, we've barely seen each other. He turned out into an outside boy, won't stay at home anymore! They say it's the age" Ron imitated his mother.  
  
Harry laughed. "Is..a.she coming?"  
  
"I don't think so, she said she had a lot of home work to catch up with. Come on Harry! Cut it out it's been a week you don't talk to each other, I feel like my parents are getting divorced." He said pouting.  
  
"Well it's not my fault!"  
  
"Of course not! She was the one kissing Cho. I always thought she had that kind of liking." Ron teased.  
  
"Shut up Ron!"  
  
"Well than explain to me how you kissed Cho and yet is not guilty of anything! You haven't spoke to us in a week, and neither has Ginny, we don't even know what happened, we just assumed you had a fight, I mean I don't even know how we managed to find that out, because it's so usual for couples not to talk to each other and scorn each other." He said sarcastically.  
"We had a fight last week because he thinks I believe Malfoy over him!" Ginny said outraged having pretty much the same conversation as the boys, only inside the Gryffindor common room. "Then you talked to me and made me see I was being silly by believing Malfoy and not Harry and went I went to look for Harry I found him kissing Cho!" Ginny at this point was standing up and waving her arms furiously.  
  
"Stop it! We don't want twisters in England." Hermione said. "Ginny. Harry wouldn't do anything to hurt you, if he liked Cho he would tell you first and end everything."  
  
"Hermione would you ever end a relationship because of another without even kissing the person? NO! Come on, I'm younger than you, not retarded."  
  
"Ginny stop it! You've been yelling at me and Ron and throwing your bad mood at us like we were guilty of something!" Hermione stood up as well.  
  
"You're right, you're not guilty, but Ron sure is." Ginny said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you know that excuse Harry gave me to be found kissing another girl? That suddenly she kissed him and when he wanted to step away someone standing behind him cast a paralyzing spell on him!" Ginny could see Hermione's head getting read in fury.  
  
"That is so typical of men! I can't believe he said that! What does Ron has to do with that?" She asked in a way that assured Ginny Ron would be in deep trouble if he walked in the room now.  
  
"He bought it! He defends Harry with all his soul!" Hermione looked outraged.  
  
"The little Weasel!" She said getting a smile from Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry, at least he didn't do anything." Ginny tried to fix, feeling guilty. What if they also broke up for no good reason?  
  
"Let's just go lunch and see what the red has to say about it. Are you sure you don't want to come to Hogsmead?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, it's ok. I have a lot to do, and I don't feel like going. I stil lhave the whole year to go there." * alone * she thought.  
  
"Ok then." Hermione nodded and they headed to the Great Hall. Arriving the Harry and Ron where already sitting, and without Harry noticing Ron found them seats where he would have to sit by Ginny's side. Hermione grinned at her boyfriend and sat by his side.  
  
"Good morning." He said bending to kiss her.  
  
"Look out for paralyzing spells." Hermione teased and Harry glared at her knowing Ginny had told her.  
  
"I'm hungry today!" Ginny said happily. During the past week she took the habbit of acting like the happiest child in the world when around Harry. Not to actually seem happy, but to annoy him and pretend she didn't care.  
  
"Then eat." Harry said under his breath but Ginny caught it.  
  
"I will."  
  
Hermione seemed quite please with the exchange and didn't interrupt.  
  
"Harry you look great today." Ginny heard a voice say from behind her. Susan Disal, forth year. Blond, blue eyes, all a boy could wish for. Ginny frowned a little and realized Harry was looking at her with concern. * How cute...stop it! The boy cheated on you! * Looked up and shot daggers at him. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Me? Nothing." Harry pretended surprise. "Why don't you come sit by my side Susan?" Harry asked indicating the vague chair by his left. Ginny went as red as her hair and Harry grinned at that. * Merlin I still like her.* But he kept it quiet.  
  
"Harry, can you pass me the butter?" Susan asked.  
  
"Uh sure." He looked to his right and saw it was just beyond his reach. "Ginny can you reach the butter for Susan?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She said standing up and splashing the yellow thing onto the girl's head.  
  
"What was that for?!" He said standing up.  
  
"Oh it's not like anyone will notice She's blond anyway, I just thought some high light would look good." She smirked.  
  
Harry pulled Ginny by the arm and led her out of the Great Hall into an empty corridor turning around now and then to mumble apologies to the younger girl.  
  
"What's wrong with you Ginny? Why do you do this? If you don't like me." He had a sad look.  
  
"Harry I think you're being stupid! If I didn't like you I wouldn't do that! How could I stop liking you in a week after five years?! You just hurt me too much." She said.  
  
"Ginny.what do you want? Do you want me to drink Veritaserum and say if I kissed Cho or not? I'll do it! Please don't keep me away from you like that.." * Was that me speaking? *.  
  
Ginny just looked down.  
  
"You always liked her, and suddenly you didn't. And even more suddenly you started to like the girl you had a crush on you for the longest time but you never cared to notice before! Don't worry Harry, I know I'm the pathetic one in this whole thing." She said walking away.  
  
"Ginny that's not.I give up." He said shaking his head and walking back to the Great Hall.  
  
Their first month at Hogwarts passed and two weeks passed from the "Butter Day" As the first years called Ginny's outburst.  
  
Ginny felt deeply the need to share her pain with someone, but she wouldn't dare talk to Ron or Hermione, and she knew it was not a choice to owl her brothers just to get old, calm down, you still like each other, I bet he had good reason, talk. She looked thrugh her mind for someone to owl and talk to and only one name topped her mind, but she had never been intimate to the guy before.. But maybe it would make even easier to talk...She took out some parchment, and a quill and hesitantly started to write.  
  
Dear Viktor, This is Ginny Weasley, Hermione's friend. I know you must be wondering what I'm doing writing to you, but things are a little confused here, and I don't feel like talking to anyone or writing to one of my brothers, so your name came to my mind, I hope I'm not interrupting your teaching activities. Well I suppose you heard I was dating Harry Potter, but it's all over now. I feel so pathetic. Malfoy told me Harry was doing things to ruin our replationship, but I didn't believe it, after all it's Malfoy, but next thing I know I see Harry kissing Cho Chang, his old crush. I feel so stupid for liking him this long and falling for the tale that he could actually like me back..Well there's more to it but in a letter I think I should resume it and after all, I don't know you that well to expect you'll read a book of my sad loving life. Changing subjects, how is everything with Fleur? I hope it's all right. Best wishes from your hopefully new friend, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ugh, this letter is a mess..I'll send it anyway, I don't have the patience to write it all over again." She said heading to the owlry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know why she does that, I mean she knows you like her, and she likes you, why do you have to be apart?" Ron asked as he and Hermione and Harry sat in the otherwise empty common room.  
  
"Because she saw him kissing another girl Ron!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"I'm telling you I didn't do that! She attacked me." Harry defended himself.  
  
"Yeah Ginny is too proud, that's what it is." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, if you knew I love you, and you loved me back but you saw me kissing someone else, Victor Krum who was the closest thing I had of a boyfriend before you, would you believe me if I told you I was paralyzed by some evil blond guy who is paying back?"  
  
Ron suddenly looked suspicious at Hermione mentioning Krum what made her snort and then he turned a furious glare to Harry.  
  
"Ron I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Harry, Cho doesn't seem the type of girl who would attack you." Hermione added skeptically.  
  
"I too think it was another person." Harry said.  
  
"It was probably that Pansy girl complying to everything Malfoy says. I bet it's part of his evil plan." Ron said and realization sunk in their eyes.  
  
"That's it!" Hermione said. "All we have to do is find a way to show Ginny."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that she hurt my feeling by not believing me." Harry said.  
  
"Oh no I won't handle two proud miserable people around me! Harry even though you didn't do it, someone kissed you, and Ginny saw it! Hermione is right, it's not that hard to understand." Ron said.  
  
Right then Ginny got back in the room.  
  
"Are you ok Ginny? Come and sit here." Hermione more ordered than asked and the red haired girl sat as far as possible from Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright." She said.  
  
"I was thinking, today is October first, the Ball is in exactly thirty days and you guys don't have a date.what a pity."  
  
She said in a fake tone. Of course it wasn't reason enough to make them make up but she knew how they hated to have to get dates for the Ball and maybe that would make them agree in going together and pull them closer.  
  
"I'm going with Cho." Harry said quietly.  
  
Ginny raised her gaze with an unreadable expression in her face and she fled out of the room saying she needed to owl someone.  
  
Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft England October first  
  
Dear Viktor, It's Ginny Weasley again. Remember how last year you planned to pay a visit put couldn't and said maybe next year? Well do you think it could be now? More precisely October 31st. I was thinking.actually I'm inviting you to be my date at the Halloween Ball Dumbledore set this year, and I do admit I'm asking you because I found out Harry is going with Cho. I'm not trying to fool you, and I'm not doing this to cause him jealous, but he was the wrong one and he already has a date and I would feel very pathetic if I had none. I do know I can always ask Neville and I don't want you to think I'm not going to because he's a last resort.though in this case he would be, but Harry would know I'm only going with Neville because I had no one else, understand? I hope you don't feel like I'm using you, I would really love to become a close friend to you. All the best wishes from, Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny wrote this letter in the owlry and immediately sent it and went back to the common room, only to find the others had left already and she was late for class.  
  
The day went by pretty eventless, with the only fortune of a howler sent to Pansy Parkinson from who they found out later was Lavender, but they didn't find out the reason. They were still at the dining table and the letters had been delivered about five minutes ago when another owl entered the hall and dropped an envelope in front of Ginny. She waited until the glaring people realized she wasn't going to open the letter while they looked, just because her letter was late. After all stopped looking Ginny turned a little so she was sitting facing Hermione's side instead of the table so Hermione couldn't read the contents of the letter and made sure whoever was sitting behind her wouldn't either.  
  
Dear Ginny, Hi! I'm glad to hear from you and don't worry you are not bothering my teaching activities, as I answer you now I'm watching my students practice quidditch and I see another owl coming to me, oh it's from you, let me read it..why I'm I actually writing this?  
  
//Ginny chuckled.//  
  
Anyway I just read it. I'm sorry to hear things are going bad with Harry, but I think we are in the same boat, Fleur and I had a fight too, she broke up with me, saying she needed more space, that as we saw each other every day it was wearing off the relationship..blah blah blah I have some good news though. I know Dumbledore announced the prize to the winning Quidditch team this year would be tickets to the World Cup finals, but he will soon announce a change in the plans. It was instituted a school cup where schools will play with each other and again it will happen at Hogwarts and I will be the coach of the Hogwarts team as Durmstrang won't be competing this year for reasons that were not very well explained I was called to help, as I am almost as old as the players Dumbledore thinks the communication will be easier, so yes I will be paying the visit this year and now that you mentioned the Halloween Ball I think that's when Dumbledore will announce the Cup because it is exactly the day of my arrival, so I say it will be my pleasure to be your date and I'm sure we'll surprise everyone, just owl me back saying what costumes I'm suppose to wear. By the way how is school? What about Hermione and Ron? I hope they are still together. Best wishes from you friend, Viktor Krum.  
  
When Ginny finished the letter she was red and needing air but she didn't know why she reacted that way to the letter.  
  
"Ginny are you aright? Why are you blushing? You seem excited about something." Hermione said glancing quickly at the letter in the girl's hands.  
  
"I am!" Ginny jumped excitedly on her chair and gave Hermione a quick hug put the letter inside her robes and quickly finished eating dinner to go up to the Gryffindor dorm and answer the letter.  
  
Dear Viktor, The school owl are proving themselves quite fast huh? Well I'm glad you answered my letters and I'm so happy you'll make it to the Ball! The news about the Cup are quite exciting too. About the costume, I was thinking we should.....  
  
A/n: No more for you!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA 


	8. The Ball

A/N: GUYS! I'm so terribly sorry for not updating for so long! I've been so busy! Loads of school stuff! Loads of fun with my friends of laziness and writer's block(though I don't believe in writer's block, just in laziness)! I actually think I have a life now! Or at least I'm getting one! That's so great! I'm a higher being now! Hehehehe yeah right.so I hope you LOVE this chapter because I've been away for so long, but I'm not sure you will.you should re-read at least the last part to the last chapter in case you don't remember what happened. K? Love you guys!  
  
"It's taking Ginny quite a while! Harry's been here with Cho for ages!" Hermione said sipping her butter beer cup while watching the other couples dance.  
  
"Hermione, did you really hope they would give everything up and get back together just to go to the ball with each other?" Ron ask shifting uncomfortably inside his costume. The couples were suppose to dress with similar costumes and Hermione had insisted to dress up like a princess, not very original, but not very comfortable either, one Ron had to walk around with those hot clothes tripping over his own robe.  
  
"Well, not exactly, but I sure hoped they would have guessed this was all plotted by Malfoy! The problem is that Weasleys are as stubborn as one can be, and I assume Potters aren't very different either, they won't give themselves a chance! Not even if I give Veritaserum to Malfoy and make him confess everything, because then they would have issues as to each one would apologize first!" Hermione waved her hands furiously making her crown fall and mess her hair a little.  
  
"That's it! Veritaserum! I mean, we could try..maybe they are too stubborn, but..what harm can it make to try?" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"I don't think so Ron, they'd probably think we made Neville drink Polyjuice potion and lie to them."  
  
Ron twitched his lips. "I guess so..but we have to do SOMETHING! I mean it's not like I'm thrilling to see my little sister go out with someone but have them two moping around half of the day and throwing daggers at each other the other half is not very pleasant. I mean, look at Harry and Cho! Do you see ANY chemistry?"  
  
"No. Cho just accepted to come to the Ball with Harry because she knows she doesn't want Harry and that if Ginny or Harry change their mind it will be ok with her to back off, but if it's another girl..the problem is that them being together will only confirm Ginny's suspicion even though Cho didn't, or at least I hope she didn't kiss Harry." Hermione analyzed the situation.  
  
"Yeah, it's all so simple and so complicated.I'm getting philosophical.take the butter beers away from me will you?" Ron asked. "Who is Ginny coming with anyway?" Ron looked around impatiently spotting Harry and Cho standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, not dancing but not still either; both dressed as quidditch players(yeah I think when you're worried creativity is not a strong point).  
  
"Don't ask me. She wouldn't even tell me." Hermione said laughing at Lavender and Dean dressed as drag queens and Malfoy and Pansy dressed as vampires.  
  
"I sure wish Malfoy was the one wearing that Drag Queen costume." Seamus said sitting down at their table and pointing to the blond boy. "No Ginny yet?" He received negative nods.  
  
They all saw Dumbledore raise from his seat and ask for silence.  
  
"I have news for you. I slight change was made in the plans. The winners of the Quidditch Cup will no longer win the tickets to the World Cup finals." He said and as an immediate answer he heard grunts from everywhere.  
  
"But the winners of the Schools Cup will." He continued after the Hall quieted. "This year was created a Quidditch Cup between wizardry schools and it will be held here in this first year. All the quidditch players may try out for the school team that can include students from any of our four houses but not necessarily from all of them." The head master stopped for the excitement noise to fill and leave the room so then he could go on.  
  
"I assume you liked the news." He said with a small smile. "There is only one more news, as Durmstrang one of our finest wizardry schools won't be joining the championship for, to you, irrelevant reasons, I asked Mr. Viktor Krum to be the coach of our team.." He was obligated to stop due to the applause and excited talking the once more filled the room.  
  
"The try outs will be held in two weeks and the training will start immediately after that. The first game will be held on November 15th so the teams will have a month to prepare. The lack of time is exactly to show how high is the level of each school without the due preparing. The guest students and teachers will arrive one week before the first game and share the training schedules. But Mr. Krum already arrived and is going to join us for this double celebration." Dumbledore then gave up talking and just smiled when the new coach and his date entered the Great Hall.  
  
Everybody looked stunned, but you couldn't tell if it was because his date was Ginny Weasley o all people or because she looked so gorgeous. Ginny was dressed as a Veela and so Krum was dressed as an Akeen, the male for a Veela(I made that up k?).  
  
Viktor was dress in a beautifully white robe, his now shoulder length hair was tied back, as elegant as can be, but even though he was the star all the light was on Ginny. She was dressed in a pearl dress, with one long sleeve that covered her whole arm and gave the impression there was no sleeve(like J.Lo's dress for the Oscars). Her hair was no longer red, but almost as white as Malfoy's hair. She was the vision of beauty that night, and seemed so tall, and grown up no one could tell that was Ginny.  
  
Elegance and beauty were not enough to describe it, but yet the only words good enough for it. Harry looked mesmerized and furious at the same time, and if you looked close enough you would think Draco was smiling a genuine smile.  
  
The first dance every couple danced but soon some strayed away to the tables the courtyard, the halls, the Astronomy tower.while Ginny and Viktor dance Hermione and Ron managed to bring Cho and Harry closer to the other couple and make them bump into each other.  
  
"Ah, Cho, would you please dance with me?" Ron asked getting mortal glances from Harry.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Would you dance with me Viktor?" Hermione asked revealing their plot.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So..i guess..do you want to dance?" Harry asked Ginny. She just shrugged her shoulders and they started dancing.  
  
After two slow dances Viktor patted Harry's shoulder. "Do you mind if I interrupted?" Both eyes were saying "YES! GO AWAY!" But oh not their mouths.  
  
"Not at all." They said in unison and let go of each other.  
  
"Sorry to put you through that torture." Viktor joked. "Want to go for a walk outside?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny nodded softly and took his arm.  
  
They slowly walked to a bench near a tree, from where they couldn't be seen by anyone else, but had the most beautiful view of the moon. Viktor motioned for Ginny to sit down and then sat himself. Ginny smiled wistfully.  
  
"Do you miss him Ginny?"  
  
"Who? ..Yes. I miss us being around each other, having fun, being there for each other I don't know how to explain, but it seems there is something missing.it seemed I mean. And the way it ended.I hope you don't mind me saying that." Ginny smiled up at the brown haired boy.  
  
"Not at all. I feel this way about Fleur too. I suppose we are still forgetting them..which doesn't stop us for remembering other people." He smiled.  
  
"I know." Ginny smiled back. "Viktor I really like you, and I hope you don't think I'm just using you to make Harry jealous."  
  
"I know. You did need a date." He said making them both laugh.  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you were using me though. You look so beautiful." He said bringing his face closer to Ginny's.  
  
"So are you." Ginny said taking Viktor's hand in hers. "Thank you so much for coming, and accepting to be my date."  
  
"It was my honor Ginny."  
  
"Viktor..do you think, you and Fleur will get back together?"  
  
"I don't know. The way Fleur treated me, isn't the way of someone in love, or that likes you at all. She was all over me while I was famous, I mean, I still am, but while I showed up in all magazines. After that she told me I was suffocating her, and she needed a break!"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Viktor. I really am. She has no idea what she just passed, you are wonderful, and any girl would be more than lucky to have you, and very stupid not to want you." Ginny said smiling, her eyes glinting.  
  
"Do you?" He asked leaning in an closing the space between them in a tender, sweet and lingering kiss. When the broke for air there were only smiles between them, and Viktor got a glimpse of a dark haired form disappear in the dark. Was that Harry?  
  
"What is it Viktor?" Ginny asked as the boy looked concerned in the other direction.  
  
"I think I saw someone there." He pointed. "I think it was Harry."  
  
"And is that a problem to you? If he saw it I mean." Ginny asked  
  
"No. But is it to you?" Viktor asked but saw the puzzled look on her face. "Ginny I like you so much, but still..I think, neither of us is over Harry or Fleur. And I don't want us to hurt each other I'm not calling you naïve, but you are younger than me, and maybe you can't see as clearly as I do that both of us will get hurt out of this, so it's my job to tell you. I don't want to see you hurting further than you are."  
  
"I know.I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."  
  
"Ginny it wasn't you. We both did it. But think about it, I saw you two dancing, you still like each other. If Harry won that trip to the Quidditch Cup finals? He would take you Hermione and Ron with him, as a couple. Wouldn't it be nice?"  
  
"It would, but don't think that just because I'm not over him that I'll forgive him! I saw him kissing his old crush! Who tells me it was ever old? That he didn't just use me to get to her?!" Ginny stood up and went back inside the castle.  
  
A/N: So? Was that Harry???? Do you want it to be Harry???/ 


	9. Going home for Christmas

A/N: I apologize for my negligence, but school was demanding my full attention. Gladly I did well(or at least I think lol) and today I really felt like writing, but this chapter has it's first part written in my "uninspired" times so I don't know if it is as good as I expect, I just really hope you like it and keep reading. I'm also apologizing for rushing things a bit, but there are really good ideas I have for the fic and it was taking quite a while for them to happen, and this little jump was planned. *you'll understand once you read it *  
  
I want to thank you so much for your replies, and to let you know I'm amazed so many people have me on their favorites! Thank you so much! It's been quite a while since the last time I thanked my readers so, just to let you know I only write for you. I really hope you like this and review, it means a lot to me. Kisses buh bye! And enjoy it!  
  
The next day:  
  
"What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me??!" Ginny almost yelled when she walking in the Great Hall along with Hermione.  
  
"Herm.it's nothing, they probably think you looked so gorgeous last night.."  
  
"Hermione you know something and you're not telling me!" She eyed her friend suspiciously.  
  
"Well.you see..last night when you and Viktor went outside." Hermione trailed off as Ginny froze.  
  
"What?? What happened?" The younger girl asked worriedly.  
  
"Well.someone..sort of saw you.kissing." Hermione said holding back her laughter at Ginny's wide eyed expression.  
  
"Who? Who was it?" Ginny was getting alarmed by Hermione's silence. "Was it Harry? Cho? Please tell me it was you or Ron!"  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that.." Hermione smiled regretful smile for not going to look for her friend when she noticed Ginny was gone.  
  
"Then who was it?!"  
  
"Peter Hoffman, a first year Slytherin." Hermione answered.  
  
"And what did he do about it?" Ginny asked fearfully.  
  
"He ah... saw you too.and kind of spread around."  
  
Ginny was breathless. "What about Harry? Has he heard of it yet?"  
  
"Ah.Ron is trying to keep him inside the room.while.."  
  
"While what?!" Ginny asked  
  
"Viktor talks to him."  
  
"Are you crazy! He's going to say it was nothing!" Ginny suddenly changed her attitude.  
  
"Well I thought you wanted that.." Hermione said in a low voice.  
  
"But of course not!" Ginny said in a tone that totally betrayed her words.  
  
When she was turning her back to leave the Grat Hall giving up on brackfast guess who she bumped into.  
  
"AH.sorry Harry." She said blushing furiously. He didn't answer and just kept walking to his table.  
  
After the Ball events many things happened. More and more rumors were spread around about Ginny and Viktor though nothing happened, but even if it sound incredible Harry didn't seem to mind so much anymore and he was even sympathetic with Ginny when she felt like hiding and running away because of the rumors, though he did not admit he was being friendly to her and kept trying to make Ginny jealous, who would have a funny outburst every time she saw Harry with another girl, but she always made sure no one save Hermione could see those.  
  
Time was flying and soon they would be going back home for the Christmas holidays.  
  
"I know you can't spend Christmas with us, but you're staying with us for the rest of the Holidays right?" Ron asked Hermione nervously fidgeting.  
  
"Sure I will, I already spoke to my parents about it." She smiled warmly and kissed him on the forehead. "I'd never leave you alone at your brothers' will." She grinned.  
  
"I feel safer now." Ron joked.  
  
"Feel sorry for Harry and Ginny though. Even though they're in that 'diplomatic relations' of theirs it will be quite awkward, but I know Ginny would never let Harry spend a horrible Christmas at the Dursley's just because of that."  
  
"Yes, I know. Mum is really happy Harry will be with us, she knows they broke up, but she believes in Harry. You know mum." Ron said taking Hermione's hand and walking outside the castle. "I think we should go to the train, it leaves in half an hour and I want to get good places for us."  
  
"Sure. Let's go, I want to take the chance that Harry and Ginny are not here and let you in a little plan I have to put them back where they belong. Together." Hermione said grinning widely.  
  
"Ah, that's my little genius, you're brain never rests does it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope, that's why you like me. I can still think for us when your brain stops." Hermione mocked and got lightly pinched on the arm. "Ouch! I will press charges against you Weasley." She said in mock seriousness that didn't seem serious at all.  
  
They reached the train and chose an empty compartment by the end of the train and sat.  
  
~~~~~~ // ~~~~~~ // ~~~~~~ //~~~~~~// ~~~~~~// ~~~~~// ~~~~~~  
  
Ginny hurried to the train carrying her trunk. It was really heavy and she could barely walk without hurting her back, but she had asked the elves not to take her luggage yet because she needed to pack so things, so it was her own fault she had to carry it now.  
  
"Ah Merlin! Why do these stuff only happen to me?!" Ginny waved around her arms and jumped on top of her clothes that fell from the truck when it opened in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
"Ginny?" The dark haired boy arched an eyebrow at the distressed girls as he watched her compose herself in front of him. She was flushed in a deep shade of red either from anger or embarrassment.  
  
"Oh Hi Harry.What's up?" She said pretending there was no truck in front of her, but Harry dismissed it and went right to the point.  
  
"Let me help you with that." He said kneeling and gathering her clothes back in the trunk as she knelt down beside him and help, she couldn't dismiss him now, and there was no reason to be proud now, she would miss the train if she had to pack it all by herself.  
  
"We should just use a spell to pack it.I guess I was just to angry to realize it.." Ginny blushed. * But then we wouldn't spend time together.where did THAT come from young lady! * She scolded herself mentally.  
  
"Yeah I guess we got a bit dense, but with all this rush and people everywhere it's not so unexpected." He tried to be serious.  
  
"Well, thanks for your help." Ginny said picking up the truck again and walking awkwardly because of the weight.  
  
"Do you really think I'll let you carry that to the train?" Harry said hurrying a bit to catch up with the younger girl and taking the truck from her not noticing the deep shade of red she turned.  
  
"You don't have to Harry, really I can manage." She said trying to get the truck back and brushing his hand on the way. But this time she wasn't the only one blushing madly.  
  
"It's alright, we're almost there." Harry pointed his head to the train.  
  
"Well, thanks again then.." Ginny said not knowing how to treat her ex- boyfriend.  
  
"Don't mention it." He said in a casual tone making Ginny smile at the fact he didn't treat her as a stranger.  
  
"So.how.a.have you been." She dared to ask.  
  
"Good. You?" He answered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Good. Ah, here we are." Harry said reaching the platform and helping Ginny up.  
  
"I think you are the last." A wizard said picking Ginny's trunk and putting it away. "Have a nice trip." The man said and left for luggage compartment.  
  
"Here." Harry said hopping on the train and offering a hand to help Ginny.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking it.  
  
"You've been saying that a lot today." He grinned.  
  
"Well I guess it's because you've been a gentleman." She joked. "That deserves recognition." She said getting a mock glare from Harry.  
  
They really didn't seem ex anything, there was no awkwardness between them in that moment, and it felt only natural to be teasing each other and talking. As Ginny tried to pass Harry to lead the way she got her foot stuck in his and tripped falling in Harry's arms just like the year before. Their faces were not even an inch away from each other and they were frozen, neither moving, just staring at each other as if asking " What the hell is going on?" and "Why the hell didn't it happen before?"  
  
This time yes, the moment was getting awkward and as Ginny tried to get away from Harry's grip, who was completely paralyzed, not helping nor stopping they accidentally brushed their lips together for a brief moment and then though it had gone too far and snapped out of it.  
  
"I should go look for Ron and Hermione." Ginny said running off. But in the moment their faces turned around smiles blossomed on their faces.  
  
* What are you smiling about Harry? * He though to himself shaking his  
head and following Ginny's lead to look for his friends.  
  
"Oh, there you are! We though you weren't coming anymore." * Or had chosen a private compartment * Ron felt like saying, but it was the kind of thing he'd say if his sister and friend were still together, now it would not sound weird.  
  
"Oh, I had to carry my truck here and it fell open. Harry helped me though." Ginny said as they both blushed and Ron and Hermione grinned madly at each other. 


	10. Match Making

A/n: Hey! I want to thank you for all the replies! Thanks! My friend taught me something today so I'll give it a try with you guys, ok so my new review goal is 17 reviews, so if you want the next chapter.that's what it will take. Don't get mad at me. Lol But I promise you good stuff to read. I again thank you for reviewing and sticking with the story.  
  
Here we go, enjoy it!  
  
o(*-*o) ____________________My Guardians__________________(o ^-^)o  
  
"Hello kids!" Mrs. Weasley opened the door and gave a big hug in each one of the kids and then a chaste kiss on her husbands lips and led them in.  
  
"You all look so big!" She said.  
  
"Mom stop it! We've barely been away for months." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ah yes, but you're still on you growing period, one of these days we'll have to climb a ladder to look at you!"  
  
"We already do." Arthur said playfully hugging his wife and smiling at the nice smell coming from the kitchen.  
  
"I was beginning to think you're mother was cooking for a wedding party ,there's a feast here. You'll probably won't leave the table until three o 'clock." He said know it was not a joke.  
  
Ron grinned and took Hermione by the hand leading her to a corner.  
  
"Have you got the stuff we need for the plan?" He asked.  
  
"Oh they should arrive soon, my owl is bringing it to me." She smiled back and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "This can't fail, it's the whole starting environment, they won't resist." She smirked and eyed her two friends acting awkwardly around each other.  
  
"I really don't get them, sometimes they act friendly as if over each other or pretending to, sometimes they almost shoot daggers at each other and in other times it see ms as if they've never dated and Ginny is still hiding her feeling and blushing every minute, like now." Ron said nodding his head in Ginny's direction, Harry was trying to get her trunk and touched Ginny's hand which he took away as if it was burning, but what started to burn was her face, that was now matching her hair color. The whole scene seemed oblivious to the others, and it should mean nothing, but you could tell by the way they acted, there was something.unresolved.  
  
"Oh Harry leave that there! Arthur will take it upstairs later! Come eat before the food gets cold!" Molly said smiling completely unaware of the scene that had just passed.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Ginny murmured and took off to the kitchen.  
  
"So Harry," Ron came from behind and put an arm around Harry's shoulder, it was obvious he was up to something. "Don't you think it is time for you to move on." He said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want Ron?" Harry felt very suspicious of Ron trying to make him move on when the person he had been dating was Ron's sister.  
  
"Well, of course I'd prefer if you and Ginny stayed together, but as she doesn't believe you and you don't seem to want to do anything to change that," Ron said watching with a smile Harry go red with fury. "so I though I'd be nice if you moved on, that way it would be clear the whole thing is over.."  
  
Harry eyed Ron suspiciously and stepped back a bit afraid of his friend but then raised an eyebrow and considered the words.  
  
"That would be practically telling Ginny that I need to be with someone in order to forget her or I won't manage on my own." Harry said refusing the idea.  
  
"Quite the contrary, Ginny is more naïve than you'd think, she'll think you have moved on." Ron said.  
  
"But that would hurt her." Harry said it out loud though it was only meant for himself and Ron smiled seeing the worry in Harry's face. He still liked Ginny.  
  
"So you still like her.." Ron pretended not to know.  
  
"But of course I do! DO you forget SHE ended this, that I did NOT kiss Cho or whoever that was? I admit I was really angry with Ginny.but it obvious I still like her. I can't get another girlfriend now.." * [I]or ever[/I]*  
  
"Hmmm I see." Ron said pretending to wonder. "So, still, if you want to get her, you have to make her admit she still likes you, and no better than make her jealous, get a fake girlfriend, let the girl know it's fake." He offered.  
  
"Why do you want so much for me to get a girlfriend? And plus where would I find someone up to that? The only one I know is Cho and that would probably make Ginny kill me instead of feel jealous." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I'm kind of insisting on it because Hermione is bringing her lap tops here and I totally want to go in those hats again, but I can't get a girlfriend, even in the internet it's cheating, but you can, and I bet a girl online would understand your charade." He said carefully watching Harry's reaction.  
  
"Good! The fun and the useful together..We have a deal Ron!" Harry said taping Ron's back, who was extremely amused at how quickly his plan worked, he was thinking he'd need a day or two, now ten minutes.but then again, better sooner than later.  
  
"Ok then! Let's go eat, I'm starving." The red haired boy said happily running to the kitchen.  
  
Ron walked into the kitchen and winked to Hermione who started to beam with happiness and grin uncontrollably all through the night. But the biggest problem was still to come.  
  
After dinner Hermione said she was tired and wanted to go to bed and asked Ginny if she didn't want to go upstairs and talk before they slept.  
  
"Ok, here we are, are you sure you want to talk, you do look tired." Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione joked. "Yeah, uh.I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would want to..chat online.my owl should be arriving with the laptop at any minute now, but we don't have to do that today of course."  
  
Ginny frowned and looked at Hermione. "I thought I was the one who liked the internet.what's going on? OH! You're trying to get me a boyfriend aren't you?"  
  
Hermione looked a bit helpless. "Look I appreciate it but, sorry, I can't do it right now."  
  
Hermione couldn't give up now, she had barely tried! She had to make Ginny accept.. "No, it's not that." She called and Ginny snapped her head from the pillow with the loud tone the older girl used.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
Hermione made a disgusted face and pretended to remember something that had happened. "You remember my neighbor Clark?" She tried.  
  
"Yeah." It was Ginny's turned to look disgusted.  
  
"Well, I lost a bet to him.." * [I] Merlin I should be an actress![/I]*  
  
"Oh no, I won't go on a date with him because you lost a bet!" Ginny protested.  
  
"It's not that. Well I lost the bet and, if I had won he would walk around dressed in pink for a week when I came home for the vacations, but as I lost, I have to get a friend to internet date a friend of his, without the boy knowing it's set up for two weeks and meet him in the end. I would do it myself, but now I'm dating Ron, so he said that I should ask a friend." That seemed convincing enough.  
  
"When did you put up this bet? I mean it's been quite a while you don't see him, while are you paying the bet only now?" Ginny asked curiously but totally tricked by Hermione's lie.  
  
"Well..you remember the Muggle - Wizard letter communication.you used for a while.I should have paid for the bet long ago, but school started and I though he'd forget, but then he sent me a letter.yeah can you believe he went bugging my parents to get the P.O box address? Anyway, and he said he'd tell everyone we were dating and stuff if I didn't manage to pay the bet until the end of the year." Hermione said wearing a desperate face, though it was real, for she was nervous to see how Ginny would react it perfectly fit on the performance.  
  
"And why didn't he chose himself to be dated on the bet?" Ginny asked completely taken by the story Hermione was telling. Why had she made a bet with the boy in first place?  
  
"Because we settled that the person who won the bet could not be part of the reward, actually I asked for the condition, I knew he'd ask himself to be dated and no one deserves that, his friend at least will be the whole time through a computer and only one date." Hermione said.  
  
"Then why don't you do it? Tell Ron about it and you two can even have fun at the boys expense."  
  
"Ginny that's sort of mean, even if the boy is Clark's friend, and Ron would never go for it because of the last part.having a date in the end of the two weeks." Hermione gathered her hands pleadingly.  
  
"Ok, I'll think about it.but one last question, why did you get on a bet with him anyway? What bet was it?"  
  
*[I] Think fast, think fast Hermione.you came this far! [/I]*  
  
"Uh.well the last time I saw him he said he could bet your relationship with Harry wouldn't last till the end of this year, so I got mad and accepted the bet saying it would. But he won." This should work Ginny up enough.  
  
"That jerk! I'll do it just so I can poison his friend against him! He'll learn his lesson." Ginny said standing up furiously but hten realizing she had nothing to do standing she laid down again and turned off the light wishing a quick good night to hermione who had another of her wide smiled on her face. 


	11. And They're Chatting Again

Torifire126: Thanks for warning me about the symbols, they showed in my pc too, you're right I must be something with the font, or at least I hope. Thanks again.  
  
A/N: Adjustments were made to the story due the events that took place on the fifth book, but nothing that will change the main plot, only small references to Fred and George owning a joke shop, but I will try not to mention the death of That character in case not everyone reading this ff read the book yet, I don't want to spoil it for you, and also nothing will be said about what paths the love lives of our main characters took in the book it would only bring problems to the plot. And as I said before Voldemort and all that brings pain and discomfort to Harry's life are completely irrelevant and unnecessary in this story if not forbidden, we want Harry happy and we want a love story! Lol just while the sixth book is not out.  
  
AN2.: I apologize for my delay in updating, but I had a whole set of tests to prepare for these past two weeks(here where I live school's a bit different) but I finally got to my winter vacation(seasons and hemispheres are different too)!!! Thank you for all your reviews, I loved all of them! I hope you enjoy the chapter and keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!  
  
_______________________________________________________________ "Ok, you know what chat room to get in right?" Hermione waited for Ron to nod. "Alright, I told her I had told Clark she'd use Kioni as her nick name, you know what to do now." Hermione told Ron.  
  
"Yeah, actually I already did, his nick will be Aether and don't ask why, he must have read it in a book he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks, we're going to make this work out." She said hugging Ron excitedly. "I told Ginny you and Harry were going to quidditch talk all afternoon and try to come up with a new move so you two could be famous, that should keep her at a fair distance from the room." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Good one," Ron grinned back. " I told Harry you an Ginny would girl talk all afternoon because you were trying to convince Ginny to enter a beauty pagent Hogwarts will hold next year."  
  
"That's lame." Hermione said.  
  
"I know, but it worked. At what time am I suppose to tell him to get in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Right after lunch, you said Charlie and Bill will be arriving this afternoon, so it should be before that so you guys can be with them." They kissed briefly and joined the others inside the house, they had given an excuse to go to the backyard and made everyone believe they just wanted to date a little, so every now and then they would hug in case anyone was watching.  
  
As always when we're looking forward to something, time dragged and lunch time seemed to take hours to pass, but they were finally making their way to their rooms and Ron and Hermione had to hold themselves not to jump in excitement. This had to work, not only to see their friends happy, but it was so annoying to see them apart and still liking each other and fighting for nothing, they also wanted peace.  
  
"Come on Harry! Get in!" Ron hurried.  
  
"Ok ok, calm down it's not like the only good girls get online right after lunch."  
  
"Oh but they do." Ron grinned.  
  
"Are you sure this will work? Wont Ginny get even more angry at me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think so Harry, and if you are not blunt enough to go right to her and ask to get back together we have to use our wicked way to get what we want, and making her jealous is one of them. She might not come back running to you, but if you go after her I doubt she'll refuse." Ron said trying to make sense. "Now hurry and get in."  
  
"Alright, alright." Harry said. "ok so where do I go from here?"  
  
"Uh…click on that one…Dating number 3, it seems good to me."  
  
"Don't I look like a desperate guy going on a online dating chat room?" Harry asked.  
  
" You are desperate."  
  
"Right, I forgot that. Ok I'm in."  
  
[I] Back to the "Computer screen" age:[/I]  
  
NavyOldMan to Hazel: So are you really from China? I never met anyone from over there…but then again, I don't leave my country much.  
  
Pretty'n'Free to 54street: You sound like a murderer with that nick, lol, just kidding….  
  
Aether   
  
Michi to all: Hey people! Talk to me!  
  
Hazel to NavyOldMan: Yes, I'm Chinese, but I lived there only until I was ten years old, now I live in India, my whole family is from over here, so I don't look much like a Chinese, but still…  
  
Aether to Michi: Hi! I'll talk to you.  
  
Michi to Aether: Hey there. What's your name?  
  
54street to Pretty'n'Free: It's not clear to me if you're a boy or a girl.  
  
Aether to Michi: Colin  
  
Pretty'n'Free to 54street: It's not clear to me either.  
  
Pretty'n'Free to 54street: About you I mean.  
  
Pretty'n'Free to 54street: If you're a boy or a girl…I guess I got that clear…I'm a girl.  
  
/ "Colin? Now that's creative…why don you try to talk to someone else…" Ron fidget nervously." /  
  
Michi to Aether: My name is Michelle, nice to meet you.  
  
NavyOldMan to Hazel: oh I wish you said you moved to England instead of India, but I guess we can be online friends right?  
  
Aether to Michi: Nice to meet you too Michelle. Are you looking for a boyfriend?  
  
Kioni   
  
54street to Pretty'n'Free: I'm a girl too, if I was a boy with this nick I'd probably be a real murderer. I'm going now, I was hoping to find a boyfriend but you're a girl, nothing against you though.  
  
Kioni to all: Hello.  
  
Michi to Aether: Now are we blunt or what? Hmm it's not that I'm looking for a boyfriend, but I find this chat quite amusing. Where are you from?  
  
54street   
  
Hazel to NavyOldMan: Yes sure, I might even visit the UK when I'm on vacation, my uncle is a diplomat, he travels a lot and he has a trip booked to England right when I'm on vacation so he might take me and my cousin with him.  
  
Pretty'n'Free: I guess I'm leaving too, this is boring, too empty, bye to all of you who stay!  
  
Pretty'n'Free   
  
NavyOldMan to Hazel: Cool, tell me if you do s we can meet. Do you have picture? [I]/ "Where is he Hermione?"  
  
Hermione searched the screen for an Aether and almost jumped off the chair when she saw it.  
  
"I'll be right back Ginny." Hermione said standing up.  
  
" Where are you…." She said already left.  
  
Hermione strode over to Ron's room and didn't bother to knock.  
  
"Can I speak with you for a minute?" She said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Uh yeah….Harry I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They left the room and closed the door so Harry couldn't hear them.  
  
"Why is Aether talking to a girl called Michi and not GINNY?!"  
  
"I..I…he started to talk to her without me noticing it…i…couldn't stop." Ron stepped back. It wasnever safe to be around Hermione when she was mad.  
  
"Well, go back in there and make him talk to her!" She said turning on her heels and walking back to Ginny's room/[/I]  
  
Aether to Michi: I'm from England, you?  
  
Kioni to all: I feel forgotten.  
  
Hazel to NavyOldMan: Yeah I do, but I don't know how to send it to you from here, do you have icq or msn messenger?  
  
Michi to Aether: oh..that's bad, I'm from Argentina, but still it'd be nice if we could talk, I talk to people from lots of places.  
  
Michi to Aether: Hey I got to run, get my e-mail from the profile so we can keep in touch. Buh bye! Hope to see ya!  
  
Michi   
  
[I]/* Yeah, that's right! Leave the room and let Ginny and Harry chat!* Hermione thought. Nothing against the girl but she was interfering on her plans.  
  
"Ginny it's that Aether guy you're suppose to talk to."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ginny asked but Hermione just shrugged her shoulders./[/I]  
  
Kioni to Aether: Hi.  
  
NavyOldMan to Hazel: Yeah sure, I only have icq though, my number is 12311978.  
  
Aether to Kione: Hi there. Seems like I was deserted by my Argentinean friend.  
  
Kione to Aether: Sorry about that…I'm here though, and I'm from England too.  
  
Hazel to NavyOldMan: K thanks! Are you in? Because I just added you.  
  
Aether to Kione: Oh cool, that's much better.  
  
Kione to Aether: Thanks. What's your name?  
  
NavyOldMan to Hazel: I'm getting in right now,  
  
Aether to Kione: Colin, what is your name?  
  
Kioni to Aether: It's Kioni really, my mum and dad are fond of Egyptian culture and the name means "Daughter of the Nile" I'm just not sure it 's written right, but that's how they registered me.  
  
/ " Weird explanation Hermione." Ginny said as she typed what Hermione told her.  
  
"Uh…Clack told me Colin likes that sort of stuff…"/  
  
NavyOldMan to Hazel: Ok I just accepted you request, I think we can chat just there now.  
  
Aether to Kioni: Cool name. So how old are you? I'm 16  
  
Kioni to Aether: 15  
  
Hazel to NavyOldMan: Yeah, sure.  
  
Kioni to Aether: You're kinda silent, somethin' wrong?  
  
NavyOldMan to Aether: So I'm leaving, see ya.  
  
NavyOldMan   
  
Aether to Kioni: Ah…no, so, do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Aether to Kioni: Sorry, don't think I'm too forward, I'm curious that's all.  
  
Hazel: Bye you lot!  
  
Hazel   
  
Kioni to Aether: It's OK. No I don't have a boyfriend. You?  
  
Aether to Kioni: Nah  
  
/ "Ron do you reckon I should ask her to be my fake girlfriend soon or meet her first…or just pretend I like her?"  
  
" Ah, I guess you should tell her, but not right away, mayb you can get to know her better and ask to chat again tomorrow and then you say it." Ron said.  
  
"I thought you were the one in a hurry to get me a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah well, the girl wont accept like this you know, she'll think you're lying, trying to sound a poor boy in love so you can take advantage from that and hit on her. You should start saying how much you still love your ex-girlfriend…though that might scare her….I don't know! Just don't say your ex is called Ginny, we don't use real names remember." Ron said trying to cover his plan.  
  
"OK, OK."/  
  
Aether to Kioni: As I said, no. But I still like my ex a lot, we ended over the most stupid reason, I don't really like to talk about it. But I hope it doesn't make you go away, I mean we could be friends.  
  
Kioni to Aether: Totally! I mean…I was afraid you'd make a pass on me or somethin'. I'm glad you didn't, I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now, but I'd like to be friends. I'm sorry about your date though.  
  
Aether to Kioni: Yeah, me too, I really like her.  
  
Kioni to Aether: And have you tried getting back together? I mean who ended it?  
  
Aether to Kioni: She did, 'cause she though I had my eye on another girl, but I didn't, I mean it. But she's stubborn, she won't buy it.  
  
Kioni to Aether: Oh…  
  
Kioni to Aether: Sorry.  
  
Aether to Kioni: Yeah, I wish I could think of something.  
  
Kioni to Aether: Yeah, maybe I can help you plot something, I'm creative.  
  
Aether to Kioni: Really? Cool! Thanks!  
  
/"It's working Ron!" Harry said as he typed and in both rooms Ron and Hermione secretely cheered at the growing success of their plan. /  
  
Kioni to Aether: Yeah, I mean I broke up with my boyfriend too, for something like this but more concrete you know, and if you really didn't have an eye on that girl I'd like to help you.  
  
Aether to Kioni: By the way you speak, it seems like you still like him.  
  
Kioni to Aether: Yeah, it's kinda recent…we're friends…friendly with each other, but I was really mad at him when it all happened. It's hard not to like him, but still it doesn't justify anythin'.  
  
Kioni to Aether: But let's go back to you, there's still a chance there. What do you tink it might work?  
  
Aether to Kioni: I don't know…that's why I need help.  
  
/ "WHAT?" Ron yelled as someone yelled for him.  
  
"Bill and Charlie! Fred and George came too! Come down and greet your brothers!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
"OK, I'm going down, say bye to your girl and come along, and don't forget to arrange to meet her tomorrow." Ron said flying downstairs, when his mother yelled ike that it was good to comply within seconds./  
  
Aether to Kioni: Look, I have to go now, but I'd really like to talk to you again.  
  
Kioni to Aether: I gotta go too, maybe we can talk tomorrow, same time, same nicks?  
  
Aether to Kioni: Agreed. See you then. Bye.  
  
Kioni to Aether: Bye.  
  
Kioni   
  
Aether   
  
Harry got downstairs quickly to greet the four Weasley brothers.  
  
"Hey Hareee! How's it been?" Bill asked hugging the boy and soon letting go to hug his sister and Hermione who had just reached the room.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley lined up to hug each one of the red haired visitor and then Mrs. Weasley took them to the kitchen.  
  
"There's more room to sit down here. Go on make yourselves comfortable, the house's still yours boys." She said with a big and proud grin on her face.  
  
"How's everything guys? Harry we have great news for you on the shop! I'm sure you will never regret your investment." Fred said. Mrs. Weasley flinched a little thinking of her sons' destiny, but then smiled and took a sit herself.  
  
"I'm glad all you boys are doing good out there." Mr. Weasley said smiling.  
  
"Thanks dad. Oh thanks mum." Charlie thanked as Mrs. Weasley handed him a tea cup.  
  
"What about you two love birds? How's everything?" Bill asked nodding his head to Ginny and Harry while Fred and George had big grins in their faces. Harry was the best they could hope for their little sister, of course the fact he was partner on the joke shop helped with that positive judgement but still, they liked Harry quite a bit. Bill didn't bother to ask about Ron and Hermione because it was too obvious by the grin in their faces, and he'd ask later, he just had though weird how Ginny and Harry hadn't even looked at each othe,r though it had been only a few minutes since they'd arrived.  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione froze in their sits. Ron opened his mouth to speak but closed it, then opened again and kept doing that, no words coming out of his mouth until hermione covered his mouth.  
  
" We…" Harry didn't manage to finish.  
  
"We're not together anymore." Ginny answered blushing furiously but holding her gaze on her brother's eyes.  
  
"What?" Bill and Charlie looked chocked but Fred and George had a scary glint in their eyes that made Harry and Ron back their sits away just a few inches. They looked furious.  
  
"What did he do? What did you do?!" Fred asked standing up and pointing a finger to Harry.  
  
"I…I…" Harry looked desperately all ways and his glance kept falling on Ginny, but he knew he looked helpless, and he knew Ginny wouldn't help him.  
  
"It wasn't him! Really it was a mutual decision." Ginny said tentatively. "What?" The twins looked round at Ginny with a bewildered look on their faces.  
  
"Yeah, we realized we weren't such good friends as before, that it was kind of ruining it for us, and Harry had to spend a lot of time practicing Quidditch and you know working hard on his classes, it's all harder this year, and I have to study a lot for my O.W.L.s this year. And I don't really know what I'm doing 'cause iowe you no explanation, this waso ur decision ok?" She said.  
  
TBC ~The last part was not suppose to be uploaded in this chapter, but as it was a think it's not right to take it away not some people have read it. 


	12. Sweet Talking 0o

A/N.: Yo people! I hope you see this update because it's been so long I don't know if you still check for the fic.Well the previous chapter will be properly corrected I promise, I thought it was good but it was not about the font it's the quotation marks, so I will change that.  
I am so sorry. I mean there aren't words or a valid explanation for not posting in such a long time so I wont even try to defend myself, I just hope you guys forgive and keep reading. I'm terrible sorry, I felt like dirt for neglecting the fic for so long. Having all said and done, it's time for the fun! Don't forget to review if you like/hate or have an opinion on the fic. Pretty please. I hope you enjoy it.  
Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews you gave me. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
- Fine sis. If you say so, we believe it. Still I'm glad to see you and  
Harry are still friends. - Charlie said while Bill shot Harry a lethal  
look.  
  
- Bill don't start! - Ginny warned him. - Oh and stop it you two! - She  
said as she realized Fred and George had their heads glued together  
whispering to each other with furious looks on their faces.  
  
They snapped their heads up instantly and put an innocent look on their  
faces. Ginny just rolled her eyes and got off the table. Harry looked  
from side to side trying to see if anyone had gotten the hint to get up  
and go after the girl, but as he noticed no one was planning on doing  
anything he got up himself and ran to the backyard where he was almost  
sure to find her.  
  
- Oh come on we were just defending her! There was no need to take it  
like that! - Harry heard an upset George grumble and his voice fading  
away as he reached the tree under which he found Ginny sitting.  
- Ginny?  
Ginny let out a snort and shook her head. - Of all people it's you who  
comes after me to see if I'm ok.  
  
- You shouldn't think it's strange. You know I care about you. - Harry  
spoke softly as he lowered himself to the grass sitting beside Ginny.  
- Oh you do? - She asked sarcastically.  
- You know I do. You were the one who broke up remember?  
  
- Because you cheated on me! Harry I'm not an idiot I saw you!  
  
- I didn't come here to have a fight with you. I thought it was quite  
clear where we stood, I still say I didn't kiss her, and you still don't  
believe it! Ok our mouths touched but not because I wanted to! She flung  
herself over me! SHE kissed ME not the other way. - He fell silent for a  
while when he noticed Ginny had flinched away from his yelling. - I just  
wanna be your friend.that's a lie actually, but if I can't be your  
boyfriend I want to be your friend, and I thought you felt that way  
too..but it seems you can't forget that kiss. The one I didn't give! -  
He said firmly and stood up to leave.  
  
- Oh now you're the saint and I'm evil! - She said outraged.  
  
- I didn't say that! I just thought you had a little more faith in  
me.after all, it's what you expect from someone who has liked you for  
years right? - He answered bitterly. - This is a waste of time! You can  
go tell your brothers I'm an idiot who kissed another girl, I don't care  
anymore! I feel useless. - He said the last part to himself as he entered  
back in the house with an expectant Ron waiting for him.  
  
- So? - The red haired boy asked.  
  
- Nothing. She's just too stubborn! - Harry waved his arms furiously  
as he ascended the stairs to Ron's room. - I'm sorry mate, stay with your  
brothers if you want I just have to cool down a bit.  
  
- It's alright really. After you left all they are talking about is  
the ministry, and I've had it. Listening to your sad love life may be  
nicer. - He said earning a sad smile from his friend.  
  
- I'm not so sure about that plan anymore Ron, I have a feeling it  
wont soften Ginny to think she has lost me.  
  
Ron's eyes widened at the possible failure of their plan. - No Harry,  
she just acts like this 'cause she thinks you're going to crawl after her  
and her forgiveness for the rest of your life, but as soon as she  
realizes she's wrong. - He snapped his fingers. - She'll come running  
back to you!  
  
- Alright then.but I'm not going to spend two weeks talking a girl  
into being my fake girlfriend.  
- OH.well we'll manage a date between you and the girl you've been  
chatting with. Don't worry. But ah..I.need to go talk to Hermione! - He  
said flying back downstairs to tell Hermione of the recent changes f  
their plans.  
  
- Hermione, we have problems, big ones. - Ron said as he tried to  
discreetly lead his girlfriend out of the dining room and into the living  
room.  
  
- What is it Ron?  
  
Ron was fidgeting and uncomfortably shifting on his feet.  
  
- Spit it out Ron! - Hermione was really getting tired of the way  
Ron had to break in bad news.  
- Harry doesn't want to follow the plan. He said he will go on a date  
the girl if we can arrange it, but he won't keep chatting with her on  
the.innernet.  
- Internet. - Hermione corrected.  
- Did you listen anything I said at all?  
- Yes I did Ron, and I think it's not the end of the world, we can  
make Ginny agree on a date with "Clark's friend" specially if she's as  
angry as Harry told you she is.  
Ron stood there a moment in silence squinting his eyes as if trying to  
see something at a far distance.  
- Are you thinking Ron?  
- How'd you know Mione? - He asked Rolling his eyes already expecting  
the answer.  
- I could smell something burning. - She said playfully squeezing his  
cheek softly and then planting a chaste kiss over the red mark. - Tell  
me, what were you thinking? - She asked waving her arms around pretending  
to get rid of the smell.  
- I was thinking that, we might get them to go on a date.but how can we  
be sure they will forgive each other? - Ron asked more seriously then he  
intended.  
- Don't worry so much Ron, we can't solve their problems for them, all  
we can do is give a little push, and I think we're giving an enormous  
one. They might be stubborn but they're not stupid, if our plan fails,  
someday they will realize themselves how idiotic they were.  
- I hope you are right. - He said as an enormous grin appeared on his  
face. - Who would think that the both of us, arguing all the time, would  
have a 'more stable' relationship then them. - He said arching an eyebrow  
impersonating a Lockheart voice, which made Hermione break into laughter.  
  
- I guess we're lucky. - She said grinning back.  
  
- I guess luck will have to be enough to explain. - He said putting  
and arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her close.  
  
- Yes, luck and the fact that you're a good kisser. - She said with an  
impossibly wide grin lacing Ron's neck with her arms.  
  
- Ha! I knew you'd give in to my charms one day. - He said watching a  
reply form in Hermione's eyes, but before they could reach her mouth he  
stopped her but closing the distance between them and kissing her.  
  
- Ahem!  
  
The couple reluctantly broke apart to see a distressed Ginny standing on  
the doorway.  
  
- Ginny! - Hermione quickly let go of Ron blushing furiously. Had it  
been before she would have never been bothered by Ginny walking in on  
them, but she didn't want Ginny to feel miserable because she didn't have  
Harry anymore and Hermione still had Ron.  
- Oh come on Mione! You don't have to be like this because of me. I  
just coughed because it's rather risky to make out in the living room.  
One second you could be here kissing and next thing you know you would  
have Fred and George bugging you all week. - Ginny said with a  
mischievous grin. - Well I'm going to bed now. Should you want to go on  
with your session I suggest the backyard. - She said in a mock serious  
voice, trying hard to hide her irritation from the encounter with Harry.  
- No, no I think it's late, I'm going to bed too. - Hermione said  
catching Ron's annoyed look. She glared at him trying to say with words  
she had to keep up with their plan, and Ron apparently got the hint  
though he was reluctant to let go of her hand.  
  
- Yeah, I guess it's late.uh, I'm going to bed too then. - He said  
pouting.  
  
- Nice dreams then. - Hermione said with a broad smile placing a  
chaste kiss on her boyfriends lips and then let herself be let upstairs  
by Ginny.  
  
- Night. - She heard the red haired boy say from the other level.  
  
They walked into the room and Ginny didn't even bother to undress and put  
on pajamas, she simply flung herself onto the bed.  
  
- Ginny, I hope you didn't mind.  
- Mione stop! You know I don't. I love to see you two together,  
you're so cute. - She said smiling weakly.  
- Thanks, but I can see you're distressed don't try to tell me you're  
not. What happened?  
- You know what happened! Harry did!  
Hermione slowly walked to the bed and set down by Ginny's side.  
- You can't get over him can you?  
Ginny just shook her head.  
- Maybe it's because you're not supposed to. - Hermione said  
tentatively. It was time she put some sense into Ginny's head, she  
couldn't keep like this.  
- What do you mean? - The younger girl looked up with a puzzled  
expression on her face.  
- Ginny, do you really think Harry would insist in this unbelievable  
story if it wasn't true? I mean please! It's easier to believe Crabbe and  
Goyle are gay than that story! - She said getting a small chuckle from  
Ginny.  
  
- Look, if I thought he had really done it, I'd be the first one to  
take your side and go ask him for explanations, but he likes you so  
much, you both like each other, it's still pretty obvious. - She said  
catching a faint blush appear on Ginny's cheeks.  
  
Ginny sighed deeply.  
- I don't know what to do Hermione, I still like him, but I don't want  
to play a fool out of myself if he really did it. Cho would silently  
laugh at me.  
- Honestly, Cho is not such a bad girl, I mean I don't think she'd do  
that. She even tried to help you get together. *(remember in this story  
the events of the book didn't happen otherwise I'd make Cho look like a  
B****)*  
- I'm tired now, I'm going to sleep - Ginny said sensing she would  
lose this fight.  
- Oh Ginny, uh, Clark e-mailed me, and he asked me to quit the  
internet chat thing and just set a date between the his friend and you.  
Is that ok with you? It's just this once. Please?  
- Oh, alright. * After all, if I'm planning on forgiving Harry I  
should make it a tie first. *  
- Great! I'll set it all up and then let you know ok?  
- Ok. Good night Herm. Night! - The older girl said excitedly. 


	13. Ginny's and Harry's Date!

A/N: The story is over. It's finished writing all there is left to do is post, I hope you all like it!  
  
Two days later.  
- I haven't seen Hermione and Ginny all day long. - Harry said. He  
was trying to shove Ron away while the other boy kept smooth his  
red cotton t-shirt and straightening his collar. - Ron it's a  
date! Not a wedding!  
  
- You never know what you may find Harry.  
  
- And what's that suppose to mean? I thought you wanted me and  
Ginny back together.  
  
-OH but I do. - He smiled at the raised eyebrow Harry gave him. -  
There you go! All good looking and smelling.  
  
-Well after all the perfume you put on me I don't think this is  
smelling I good I anymore.  
  
- Oh shut up Harry!  
  
- Ron, what am I suppose to tell the others where I'm going? I mean  
you're brother will kill me if they know I have a date, Ginny will  
hate me and your parents would tell her. - Harry asked suddenly  
worried.  
  
- Ah don't worry about that, I told mom you're going out with me,  
I'll find something to do while you have your date, I think I'll go  
to the movies with Hermione! I still remember how it was last year,  
wicked. Just walk really close to me and if anyone smell the  
perfume I'll say it's me.  
  
- Alright. -Harry snorted.  
  
- Don't forget, It's at the Arcana café near the park, there's a  
magical shop about two blocks away from there so you'll use floo  
powder to Howie's Potion Heaven and follow the instructions I wrote  
to you on the paper. - Ron said handing him a small map.  
  
- Ron how did you know all this?  
  
Ron froze up a little, he couldn't possibly say Hermione was the  
one who had told him that, but it was the most obvious conclusion.  
Well when the girl told you where she wanted to meet I remembered  
Bill had a job near there for a little while and asked him how he  
traveled there before he could apparate. But don't worry I told him  
I wanted to go the with Hermione.  
  
- Ok good. Then we're all set, but we're not leaving right now are  
we?. - Harry asked.  
  
- In a few minutes. - He said sitting down beside his friend.  
He took a comb and ran through his wet hair one more time before  
checking himself on the mirror and heading for the bed with an  
arrogant look and walk imitating Malfoy.  
  
- Mione do I really have to go all dressed up? I mean come on! Just  
me showing up should pay your debit with Clark. - Ginny complained  
as the older girl painfully tugged at her hair braiding it.  
  
- Well Clark is counting on his friend disliking you, if it goes  
the other way around I'll pay the bet and see him make that  
dumbfounded face of his.  
  
- He has that face all the time! All you need to do is stand in  
front of him to see it, no need to provoke emotions. - Ginny said  
making them both laugh.  
  
At that point Ginny was moving her head so much Hermione gave up on  
braiding it like that, so she make a high pony tale and braided the  
'tale'.  
  
- That actually looks good, I might use it for a future party. -  
Ginny said.  
  
- Well what did you expect? - Hermione asked in mock  
suspiciousness.  
  
- Nothing but a master piece. - The red haired girl answered in the  
same playful tone.  
  
- Ok you're read and looking great. - Hermione said as Ginny stood  
from the chair. She was wearing a baby peach colored strap dress  
with a division at the ribcage making it pleat.  
  
- Thanks. Again how am I suppose to reach that café?  
  
- Oh I owled my dad last night, he said he can pick us up, he  
didn't want us wandering around alone. Ron said he and Harry are  
going to stick here a little while and then he'll meet me there,  
and we can come back all together.  
  
- Ok then. Let's go. I'm actually quite nervous, I never had a date  
with someone I don't know.  
  
- If it depends on us you never will. - Hermione whispered to  
herself and smiled knowingly at Ginny's words.  
  
Ron kept Harry busy while he watched Ginny and Hermione enter at Mr. Granger's car from his bedroom window.  
  
- Well I guess we should get going. - Ron said leaving the window  
and standing in front of Harry.  
  
- Ok, let's hope this will work out, because if it doesn't, you  
have no idea in what a big mess I'll have gotten myself into.  
  
- It will work Harry, believe me.  
  
They descended the stairs and one at a time, Ron first they entered  
the fire place and shouted the store's name.  
They fell into a very dusty fireplace and took a look around find  
the expected dark gloomy room full of bottle with colored  
substances in them. But the their surprise that room let to another  
much better lit that was extremely clean, with while furniture in  
it and very originally shaped bottles containing liquids of colors  
they had never seem before.  
  
- Harry dust yourself off or the girl will think you're a beggar. -  
He said dusting of Harry's hair with slaps while Harry again tried  
to shove him away.  
  
- Ah you used our fireplace as a transportation huh? Tsk tsk,  
should have used the one of the other room, much cleaner. - Said a  
voice from behind them. It belong to a men in his thirties that  
resembled Lupin very much with his sand colored hair with gray  
streaks and a glass. - I'm Howie the owner. Don't worry you wont  
have to pay for using the fireplace. - He said laughing at their  
scared faces. - Well next time you come instead of just saying  
Howie's Potion Heaven, say Howie's cleaned by Maria Potion's Heaven  
lounge..she made me change the name after all she deserved some  
credit.  
  
- Uh..thanks a lot Mr.Howie. - Harry began to speak. WE were  
wondering if you could tell us how to get to Arcana's café. It's a  
muggle place and I do have a map, but I'm not good with tem. -  
Harry lied not trusting the map Ron hap apparently made to guide  
him.  
  
- Ah of course.Harry Potter! Ah but what a privilege it is to have  
you at my shop! I know how you must hear this all the time, but  
still I wish I had a camera, we're all very proud of you, you know.  
Oh well you leave the shop, turn left and walk one block, than  
cross the street turn write, walk another block, cross the other  
street in from of you turn left again and walk until the middle of  
the block than you'll find the café. They have great brownie's  
there! Muggles do know how to make them.  
  
- Ah thanks a lot. - Harry said more confused than before he asked.  
- Left, right and left again.ok thanks. - He said as Ron grabbed  
him and started to head to the exit.  
  
- Oh but please Mr. Potter, would you mind if I asked you an  
autograph? My daughter would love it! - Both boys looked at each  
other with bemused faces arching an eyebrow.  
  
- Yeah he'll love to do it, just be quick. - Ron said as the wizard  
hurried to get paper and a quill.  
  
- Well that was interesting. - Ron said. They followed the path Howie  
had indicated as he himself hadn't understood Hermione's map and when  
they reached the last block Ron cloud see a red haired person already  
sitting at a table outside the café, with her arms crossed over her chest  
and he looked around, searching for Hermione. He had very displeased that  
they wouldn't stick around to watch what happened and that they would  
meet at the movies where Ron by luck knew where it was. - I think I'll  
leave you here and go find Hermione before I get lost. Don't forget to  
tell me if she's pretty.  
  
- Don't worry, I will. - Harry said weaving at his friend. He had  
agreed with Kioni she'd sit at table 7 or at least stand by it if  
it was occupied and that he was going with a red t-shirt. Harry  
could distinguish the number seven from the distance he was, and  
there was someone sitting there, someone suspiciously familiar.  
  
Ginny at the same time had spotted the boy wearing a red t-shirt  
approaching her and her eyes started to squint and her brow to  
furrow as the boy came closer. What the.  
  
The waiter came to the her order and distracted her from the boy,  
and also to hinder Harry's view of the sitting girl. He reached  
the table and stood silently waiting for the insistent waiter to  
leave after the familiar voice told him for the third time she only  
wanted water. As the men stepped away Harry's eyes lowered and  
Ginny's raised locking with each other. And the same mix of  
surprise, astonishment and an emotion they couldn't quite place a  
finger on showed on their stunned faces.  
  
What was that all about?  
  
- Harry? - She asked with an incredulous face.  
- Ginny.- He stated.  
  
- What are you doing here? Me? What are yo...  
  
Suddenly Ginny looked up, her eyes squinting. "I can't believe it! They  
did this! Hermione and Ron set this whole thing up! I can't believe they  
would do that! They can't just put themselves in the middle of things! -  
She controlled herself not to yell.  
  
- Ron just played me the fool all this time! Internet date...  
  
- So that's what you're here for? - Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
- Don't start Ginny, you're here as well - He looked down.  
  
- Because, I agreed to help Hermione to win a bet with Cl.. - Ginny just  
closed her eyes and trailed off, how could she be this stupid? Hermione  
didn't even have a chance to talk to Clark all year long, let alone make  
bets. - I can't believe she would just be so nosy! - She looked up with  
a faint blush on her face.  
  
- I'm leaving. - Harry said. 


	14. The End!

Ron and Hermione were leaving the movies, Hermione had a soda on her  
hands and Ron a half way eaten pop corn bag. They were laughing and  
holding hands. Ron look! That's Ginny and Harry! They're coming here! Oh by Merlin Ron! I think it worked!!  
Ron looked at his sister and friend walking to them and shivered.  
- Are you sure? They don't seem too happy.  
  
- Hi there! - Harry yelled in a totally not happy voice.  
  
- Hi? - They answered.  
  
- What did you think you were doing! Did you think we wouldn't notice who  
the other was and go on with the date? - Ginny yelled not even waiting  
to be acknowledged.  
  
- Gin calm down we were just... - Harry cut Ron.  
  
- Were just messing with us? Doing what you're not suppose to? I just  
can't believe you did this Ron! You both lied to us, made us look like  
fools, made us uncomfortable.  
  
- Ok, since I notice a great use of the word us...it might not be the way  
we planned it but still, does that mean you're together against us? _ Ron  
asked with a hopeful face mirrored by Hermione's  
  
- No! - Ginny said slapping him on the back of the head. - I'm leaving!  
  
- Ginny wait! We're supposed to go back with my dad.  
  
Ginny stopped and turned back. - Whatever, just listen to me, don't you  
dare think I'll forget about this! I can't believe you humiliated me like  
this, making me do something I didn't want to! - Ginny said a little  
lower so only the other girl could listen. - How could you Hermione?  
  
- I just wanted to help. - The older girl said lowering her head.  
  
- So? How did it go? - Fred asked anxiously. They had all learned about  
Hermione's and Ron's plan to get Harry and Ginny back together and the  
only thing that kept them silent about it was the fact that everybody in  
the family knew, so they could talk about it, otherwise they'd be walking  
on the walls by now.  
  
Hermione just shook her head negatively.  
- What?! Why? - George asked outraged, he had prepared a special sweet  
for the "new" couple so their mouths would be glued together! How could  
they do that tohim!  
  
- Obviously it was Ginny! Harry would've thrown himself at her feet if it  
was required. - Ron saidentering the living room.  
  
- They were furious! Ginny and I almost fought, I never saw her this  
angry, save from when Harry...well you know. - Hermione said.  
  
-That's bad..well I guess we can't do much..for now. - Fred said with a  
mischievous look and took off to his old room.  
  
Hermione-Ginny-Harry-Neville-Parvati-Dean-Padma-Ron-Hermione Seamus-Lavender  
((I shouldn't even apologize because my delay in inexcusable, but still,  
I'm sorry. XD))  
  
~This is a Christmas break, just so you remember, but if I haven't  
portayed Christmas activities at the Weasley house, I won't be doing that  
now..sorry, but it wasn't planned on my story.~  
  
"Aww man, think I ate too much." Ron said trying unsuccessfully to unfasten his belt. "So, when are we sorting the papers?"  
  
"Right now, I got them right here." Hermione said. The teenagers had decided to make a little 'secret friend' game this Christmas, they would make small papers with everyone's name in it and each one would pick a paper having to get a gift for the person they had gotten, they decided the gift exchanges would happen after they got back to Hogwarts though. The participants were Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Dean and Seamus, to the last five they had sent owls with their respective papers and Hermione made sure no one could see what they said.  
  
The twins obviously had plotted an evil plan to make Harry and Ginny sort each other, but it proved very unsuccessful as Hermione herself sorted Ginny.  
  
"Well, everybody got a name? Remember do not tell anyone who you got." Hermione said eying Ron suspiciously, he seemed to be the kind that loved to find out the whole scheme of papers. "Alright now, everyone I'm going to sleep now, you all should go too, we go back to school tomorrow."  
"I'm so glad we're back, this school never seemed more cheerful to me." Ginny said in a weird bubbly tone that seemed somehow fake.  
  
"I think she's still mad at us, I don't even know how we managed to get them to participate the 'secret friend' thing." Ron whispered to Hermione as they walked to he Great Hall for the feast that welcomed back the students who had left for Christmas and the begging of classes.  
  
"Shut up Ron,I think there's something there.I'm suspicious, but maybe I've been seeing things.I just don't think those two are good enough to put up a pretence." She spoke more to herself then to her frowning boyfriend.  
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?"  
"It's nothing.it's just.Harry and Ginny haven't been..well they have been more friendly towards each other, and sometimes after they give us a grumpy face meaning they're still angry because of our scheming, afterwards I see them grinning and giving side ways glances to each other.I think, something is going on." She said 'scratching' her chin as if in deep thought.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me this before?" Ron asked a little outraged. "Because I'm not sure of anything, and you tend too.not keep things shut, but I'm getting to the bottom of this." She snaswered.  
  
"Alright Miss Detective, just don't drag me into trouble with you." The made their way to the dinning hall only to find Harry and Ginny already seated with Neville and the others.  
  
After all were seated and relatively quiet Dumbledore stood and started to speak, silencing anyone who was still talking.  
  
"Welcome back my dear students, I hope you had a pleasurable Christmas and to the ones who stayed here, I am sure you did." He said in a light tone smiling. "Tomorrow your classes will start again, in the same schedules as before this break and as I have informed in the beginning of the term, Saturday there will be the Christmas Ball." He said smiling at the pleased sounds the crowd of students made.  
  
"Very well, it is always a great thing to be able to welcome you with only good words to speak, so let us not speak too much and enjoy this wonderful fast." He said clapping his hands twice and the various dishes filled with different foods with delicious presentations started to appear at the tables and the merry chatter took over the Hall once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A hole week had passed in which Hermione had suspicouly fallowed the ooks Ginny and Harry exchanged, tried to follow them, always taking an annoying Ron with her. The week she found their relationship had deepened quite a bit. They were friend, partners in crime, boyfriend and girlfriend and cared deeply for each other, not mentioning the deep trust that they now felt for each other. Hermione had never thought that she would enjy so much dating her Weasley. She smiled up at the tall red haired boy in front of her and laced his neck with her arms pulling with down a little to be closer the her face. "You're going to help me aren't you?" She asked with a baby-like voice pouting.  
  
"Of course I will." He answered rolling his eyes and snickering. "If I didn't I'd pay for it anyway." He said shaking his head and receiving a kiss for his girlfriend. He slimed down and her and stepped out of their embrace a little reluctantly. "Well let's go, we're not just ging to stand here I the middle of the hall are we?" He said offering her a hand but letting her take the lead as she knew where they were headed to.  
  
She nodded and started walking slightly lifting the skirts of her dress t oprevent them from dragging on the floor. "Ron, I'm determinate to fix this thing, right now we're going to look for Cho and tell her all that happened, and then we're going to hunt down Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione spoke walking quickly in an annoyed pace being hindered by her long midnight blue dress.  
  
"Hermione it's the Christmas Ball tonight, it starts in less than an hour, can't it wait?" Ron would usually be the first to agree on getting away from Ball and dances but after his previous experience at the Halloween ball he found he quite enjoyed it when he had Hermione's company.  
  
"Mione don't you think the easier place to find Cho right now is the Great H..ouch!" Ron landed on the floor with a thud and quickly untangled himself from the body that had fallen with him. "Parkinson." He said through gritted teeth. "Where's your boss?" He asked referring to Malfoy and noticing how Hermione shot the Slytherin girl dreadful looks, but before he could say anything or even allow his brain to process what was going on Hermione was forcefully holding Pansy by her collar and speaking angrily.  
"I know it was you, and I will prove it, you're coming with us. Now." She aid quickly perfoming a spell to make the girl willing ot comply with her orders not giving her time to answer or fight back. "Ron the bottle of Veritaserum, we're ending this tonight."  
  
"Hermione? Ron? Are you alright?" Came a soft voice from behind them, they both turned and Ron immediately smiled at the coincidence. It was Cho.  
  
"Yes we are, but we need to talk to you." Ron spoke as Hermione still seemed occupied trying to feed the potion to the Slytherin girl.  
  
"Alright, we still have some time before the ball, what is it?"  
  
Cho's outraged and enraged expression showed all her feelings about what she had just learned, she couldn't believe all this problems had bee caused by a fake her and she hadn't even learnt anything about it.  
  
'Count on me to get this girl to pay for this, she should learn not to use people's body, that's preposterous! Now you aren't even safe enough to walk around because you're you! You had no right to ruin their relationship because of whatever wicked frustration you and the blondie have your lives!" Hermione and Ron just stared wide eyed as the black haired girl dressed in a beautiful sleeveless golden dress raved on and on as they made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
~The three of them entered the Great Hall with evil and glorious grins on their faces dragging around the Slytherin girl that got several arched eyebrows from her house mates.  
  
"Where are Ginny and Harry?" Ron asked dropping the girl on a chair and making sure se couldn't get away.  
  
"Well they're not here yet." Nevile started. "Wait." His eyes widened slightly. "There." He pointed to the entrance doors.  
  
Ginny was entering the hall dressed and a earthy green dress that resembled the one's nymph wore with an asymmetric skirt that seemed to be made of several independent pieces of fabric, giving extreme grace and movement to it, the dress had only one sleeve that was mde in a similar way to the skirt the long fabric of the dress flowing as if being caressed by the wind, simple flowers of the same color of the dress were embroidered to the sleeve and upper end of the dress, her red haired hung loose adorned with similar green flowers. She were a soft brown eye shadow that brought out her eyes and a lip colored glitter o her lips, though her smiling right now was shining much more than the make up.  
Harry was by her side. Clad in beautiful brown robes that seemed to declare they both belonged together, like nature. His disheveled black hair had a wild look to it adding to his handsome features as a stunning smiled appeared in his lips. They were holding hands.  
  
Ron and Hermione felt that if they spoke they'd stutter. They were holding hands?  
The couple although very worth of looking at didn't seem to catch the attention of the whole hall ,for which they were grateful for. The students kept dancing, eating and chatting, only some heads, specially Gryffindor's and Slytherin turned to them and looked back in awe.  
They walked up to where Ron and Hermione were and the girl promptly shook herself out of her amazement and addressed her friends. "We got Pansy, she confessed it all." She spit out.  
Ginny seemed momentarily surprised, but then a grin surfaced and she spoke lightly. "I'm glad, we'll make sure she gets her punishment, but I don't care to hear what she has to say, I know all I need to know." She said looking back at Harry and smiling at him and the boy inched closer and place a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Ok, I honestly don't understand a thing. Have I been in a come for a few years or something?" Ron asked completely annoyed at his own ignorance.  
  
"Since when?" Hermione motioned from Harry to Ginny with a questioning look, one of her hands searching for Ron's and as she found it she squeezed it gently and smiled briefly at him turning back to her friends to wait for an answer.  
  
"A few day's ago..a week and two days I think.on the day we were supposed to meet in the park." Harry spoke grinning widely and letting his mind wander back to their date.  
  
WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AT THEIR DATE BEFORE THEY MET UP WITH HERMIONE AND RON(I used a paragraph from the previous chapter as to make you remember where it stopped):  
  
- Harry? - She asked with an incredulous face.  
  
- Ginny.- He stated.  
  
- What are you doing here? Me? What are yo...  
  
Suddenly Ginny looked up, her eyes squinting. "I can't believe it! They  
did this! Hermione and Ron set this whole thing up! I can't believe they  
would do that! They can't just put themselves in the middle of things! -  
She controlled herself not to yell.  
  
- Ron just played me the fool all this time! Internet date...  
  
- So that's what you're here for? - Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
- Don't start Ginny, you're here as well - He looked down.  
  
- Because, I agreed to help Hermione to win a bet with Cl.. - Ginny just  
closed her eyes and trailed off, how could she be this stupid? Hermione  
didn't even have a chance to talk to Clark all year long, let alone make  
bets. - I can't believe she would just be so nosy! - She looked up with  
a faint blush on her face.  
  
-I'm leaving. - Harry said.  
  
THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED:  
- I...I'm...I'm glad she was. - She said in a whisper blushing a deeper  
shade of red.  
  
- What?- Harry had barely heard it, but his ears were already trained to  
catch those words, he couldn't have misheard it.  
  
- Nothing. - Ginny answered. *Maybe it's better he didn't listen. *  
  
- No, I heard, I...just didn't know if I had heard right...I don't  
understand.  
  
- Neither do I...I think. - Ginny really did seem quite confused at the  
moment.  
*Well, maybe this is not as romantic as it should be, but it's a  
start*  
  
- Ginny, do you want to take a walk? Talk a little? - Harry felt ill at  
ease, he didn't know what to do to keep Ginny like this, friendly, and he  
definitely didn't want to say anything that would make her angry and ruin  
this momentary peace.  
  
- Yeah. - She nodded frantically until she realized what she was doing.  
  
- Ok. - He slowly started to walk to the park, waiting for Ginny to  
follow him, and she soon fell on step with him.  
  
They both kept silence for a while. At first it was an awkward silence,  
but soon a sense of comfort and familiarity settled between them. During  
their relationship they hadn't had many chances to just walk, side by  
side, enjoying each other's company, just for the company, not for the  
conversation or anything else, and now that they were doing it, they  
weren't together anymore. Apparently both were musing about the same  
thing because the reminder that they weren't a couple anymore made the  
silence awkward again, they both could sense the other struggling to find  
something to say.  
  
- They're going to pay for doing this. - Harry said.  
  
- Yeah they are. - Ginny gave a half smile.  
  
- What is it? - Harry saw the look on the red haired girls face and  
stopped.  
  
- It's nothing.  
  
- Of course it's something...tell me. -  
  
- I...I'm sick of this. Sick of being without you, even if as a friend. -  
She said looking down with a defeated look. Harry's eyes glistened and he  
jumped in front of her.  
  
- Really? But...don't look so sad! - He said not controlling his own  
happiness.  
  
- I feel stupid Harry.  
  
- We...you don't have to feel stupid...and we don't have to talk about  
this if you don't want. - He said.  
  
- But we do! I just, I'm just too confused to keep things this way. I'm  
just going to talk and forget that I've been pretending to hate you.  
Ginny saw a bench a few feet away from them and headed there, sitting  
down and waiting for Harry to sit.  
  
- Harry, I...i still like you, and I don't know how you didn't notice it  
before because it's pretty obvious, but...it really hurt seeing you.... -  
She trailed off.  
  
- I'm sorry. - Harry said.  
  
- No. I am sorry, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, all right  
you did hurt me, but it's no excuse for me to lower myself to the level.  
- She said returning to her bitter voice.  
-I didn't do it.  
  
She stayed in silence choosing her words. - I know you didn't.  
Harry looked up, staring into her eyes. - No you don't.  
  
- Harry...I don't know what happened there, and maybe I never will, but I  
trust you, I want to, I....If you are lying to me, and you did kiss her,  
too bad, you are making a fool out of me and I'll never know, but I won't  
give up on a chance to be with you, and see for myself if you really are  
a jerk or not. - She said, the corners of her mouth turning up. - But I  
do believe you're not lying to me, after all, the most amazing and  
unbelievable things happen to you, and until today, not one of them was a  
lie. - She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
- Ginny I...  
  
- I know it's hard for you to believe I would suddenly change my mind,  
but that's not what happened, I've been thinking about this for a while,  
I was just too proud to actually say it, and believe me it's hard for  
Weasley's to change their minds, so value this twice as much as you  
would.  
  
- That's impossible. - Harry said with the most stunning smile Ginny had  
ever seen him with and she closed her eyes as Harry's lips covered hers  
and smiled into the kiss. A lingering, sweet, gentle kiss, not of two  
people getting back together, full of fears and cautions, a kiss of two  
people who know and like each other enough to forget everything.  
  
- I still say they're going to pay. - Harry said breaking the kiss, still  
wearing the smiled on his face.  
  
- Oh yes they are.  
  
- I'm so happy that you believe in me, I...It might be enough for you to  
just believe me, but I promise, I'll prove it to you, that I would never,  
ever do anything to lose you.  
  
- You just did. - Ginny smiled and nodded. They stood up and started  
heading to the movie Theater where they were supposed to meet Ron and  
Hermione.  
  
- Do you think I was too easy?  
  
- What? Easy, Ginny? Please!  
  
- I mean, we just ran into each other and I was already apologizing. -  
The girl said teasingly.  
  
- Ha! Don't you dare regret now! - He said putting an arm around her  
waist and pulling her slightly. - They kept walking and whispering their  
plan to each other.  
  
- I love you, you know that? - Ginny said forgetting all embarrassment.  
  
- I love you too. - Harry said allowing a single tear to roll down his  
cheek as he pressed Ginny against him and kissed her again. The second of  
thousands of kisses yet to come.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
